The Real Me
by firelightz
Summary: Yes, Serena is a klutz and an airhead, but what if there was a reason behind it all? What if it's an act? Sometimes it's hard to change, even when you want too.
1. It's a boy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am simply borrowing the characters for the story.

  


Note: This is a newly revised chapter. Hopefully this is written much better, with much more emotion and information. I hope to continue with chapters as well as updating revised chapters. All reviews are welcome.

  


***************************

A small, young girl stared out the window with a look of utter impatience on her face. "When is daddy going to come?" she whined. Her aunt Kim just smiled as she finished with drying the dishes from lunch. "He'll be here as soon as he can. Babies sometimes take a little bit of time to arrive." The little girl jumped off the couch, her blonde curls swinging around her cherub face. "But he's taken so long already! I wanna see him now!" she exclaimed. Her aunt just smiled. She would have laughed, but she didn't want to hurt Serena's feelings by laughing at her outrageous statement. Kim thought back to when she found out her brother and his wife were going to have another child. She had been concerned that Serena, who had always been the center of attention with her perky attitude and beautiful face, would feel neglected with so much of the attention being focused on Irene and her baby. Serena, however, did not seem to notice the difference. She was so happy that her mommy was going to give her a brother or sister and was determined to be the best sister she could be. The girl really was astonishing. Kim hoped that her attitude would not change after the baby actually arrived. Just then her father drove up, jumped out of the car and burst into the house.

"It's a boy! You have a new baby brother, princess!" exclaimed Ken Tsukino as he grabbed his girl and spun her around the family room of their home. Serena started jumping around in circles as soon as she was set down, chanting "It's a boy. It's a boy." Ken looked to his sister who was beaming with pride at her brother. "Everything's perfect. He's 7 pounds 2 ounces and 19 inches long. He has the most beautiful face in the world, just like Serena." He quickly glanced at the girl who was still bouncing in circles. "Serena." She stopped bouncing and looked at him. "Yes daddy?" Ken's grin got even bigger. "Want to go meet your baby brother?" Neither he nor Kim were quite prepared for the "YES" that erupted from his little 4 year old girl. Laughing he gathered her up, glanced at Kim to invite her along, and started for the car. 

  


Serena was so happy! The baby was born. Now she could sit on Mommy's lap again, and Mommy would be able to play instead of just lay in bed all the time. She couldn't wait to see the baby boy. She would be the best older sister in the whole wide world. Ken smiled at the girl, whose eyes were sparkling with joy and a huge grin on her face at being an older sister. He couldn't wait to see his two babies together. 

  


***************************************

Serena stared out the window of the car the whole way to the hospital. Daddy wad driving so slow. Why did he have to stop at all those corners? The other cars got to go. All she wanted to do was get to her baby brother as soon as possible. Daddy and aunt Kim were talking about the baby, but Serena didn't care. She just wanted to get there and see him for herself. She started bouncing as soon as she saw the hospital building come into view. "There it is Daddy!" screamed Serena. 

  


Ken smiled at his impetuous little girl. She sure did have a good memory to know this was the hospital. She had only been here two or three times before and it was not somewhere they normally drove by. "Yes baby, we're here."

  


Walking to the nursery, Serena somehow got separated from her father, who was in just as big a hurry as Serena to get back to his exhausted wife and newborn child. Serena started looking in the rooms and saw kids there. Most had moms and dads hanging out too. Some looked very sick, while others looked like they were fine. She wasn't the slightest bit scared walking around the pediatric ward alone. Instead, she was sad for all the kids that had to stay in this place instead of play outside. She knew her daddy would find her soon, and maybe she could find a friend since she was there. Soon, after seeing so much sadness, Serena forgot about being alone and wanting to see her brother. She had a new mission, to cheer one of these kids up. Serena knew no fear, and tried to take it away from those around her. She stopped and looked in a young boys room. He appeared to be a few years older than her, but he seemed so scared and lost. She felt drawn to this boy. She wanted to become his friend and make him smile again, and so she walked right 

in. "Hi! How are you? My name is Sewena. What's youws?"

A look of pure shock ran across the boys face. He had obviously not been expecting anyone, but especially not a little blonde four year old girl carrying roses, to come in and start talking to him. The most scary part for him was that he didn't have an answer for her. He didn't remember his name or anything at all from before he ended up in the hospital. "I don't remember. I think someone said it was Darien."

Serena wanted to cry as she saw Darien's face fill with fear as he admitted he didn't know his name. She did not understand how you forgot your name though. Serena decided to crawl onto the bed with the boy. She tried to get a good grip to pull herself up, but the slippery mattress and the roses made it very hard and she stared to fall back. Darien grabbed her hand to help her up and get her situated. "That's too bad. I have a new baby brover. I get to give Mommy these 

flowers, but you can have one if you want. They smell pwetty." Serena offered 

one to the boy. They were still basically perfect, regardless of how many times they had 

been hit against the bed while she had been climbing up to him. Darien took it 

and tears started to trail down his face. 

  


Serena didn't know what else to do. Everything she did caused the boy to cry. "Where's your mommy and daddy?" "I don't know. They told me I don't have one anymore. I don't have anyone." Serena smiled and touched a tear track on his face with her tiny finger. "You have me. I will always be your friend." With that smile statement she pulled Darien into a hug. He held on for dear life, as though this special little girl would vanish in the night too.

"SERENA TSUKINO!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Serena's head whipped around to look out the door. "Oops, that's my Daddy. I think he wants me to come see my brover. I'll be back. See you later," giggled Serena as she slid off the bed, waved and skipped from the room. 

As soon as she entered the hallway a pair of strong arms grabbed her 

and held her close. "There you are. You scared me young lady! Lets go find your 

Mom now, okay?" said a very relieved father. "Yes Daddy, lets go!" and Serena 

tried to wiggle down to run the opposite way down the hall. 

  


Darien was pushed from her mind the moment she entered her mother's room. "Mommy!" yelled Serena as soon as she saw her, and raced towards the bed. "Serena! Where were you?" asked an anxious Irene. She had not been able to help look for Serena in case she actually found the room. "I found a new friend. He was sad because he didn't have a mommy or a daddy, and didn't remember his name." Irene smiled at her little girl. She had such a big heart. 

  


Serena wanted a hug from her mother. Seeing Darien had made her scared her parents would go away too. Especially because mommy had not been home last night. Maybe she would stay in the hospital forever. She started to climb up the bed when her father lifted her up and placed her in her mothers arms. There was her baby brother, sleeping. Serena wanted a closer look, forgetting all about her recent fears. Something new and exciting always distracted her from the scary thoughts that would creep into her mind. "Careful." said Irene as Serena started to pull down on the blanket so she could see better. Serena looked at her parents. "Can I name him?" Ken laughed and Irene smiled. "Sorry sweetie, we already did. Meet your brother Samuel." "Sammy," whispered Serena in response. Serena was happy with that. "I'm going to be the best big sister. You just wait."

  


It was soon Serena's bed time. Kim had left earlier with her husband who had come to see the baby and check on the family. Ken gently lifted the dosing Serena from her mothers arms, who was also dozing. What a precious gift he had been given. He hoped that he would always remember this day and keep them all special and well loved. Ken gave Irene a kiss goodbye on the forehead so that she would not awaken, and started to carry Serena to the car. As they left the building to go home, Ken was sure that Serena had mumbled the name Darien. He had no idea where she would have heard that name. Soon they were on their way home to prepare for the homecoming tomorrow for mother and baby.

*******************************************

This is only the beginning. Reviews are wanted!! 


	2. Remember me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters. I am simply borrowing them for a bit and will return them unharmed as soon as I am done with them.

***********************************************

Chapter Two ~

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA"

            "SERENA!! You leave your brother alone. He's too little to be playing so rough. You go to your room." shrieked a frazzled Irene. She had been up with Sammy since 6 AM and needed a nap. Serena seemed to be stepping on every last nerve that Irene had. Sammy, however, was a perfect angel of a baby.

            "Mommy, I didn't do anything! I was just playing with my bunnies when he crawled over and pinched me. I didn't mean to hit him, really!" whimpered Serena. "Please don't make me go to my room. I'll be good. I promise."

            Irene saw the pain on the young girls face, but wasn't going to cave. "You had your chance, now scoot." And with that Irene pointed the way to Serena's room.

***********************************************

            From the time Sammy came home from the hospital things were slowly changing around the Tsukino household. Serena's parents were paying less and less attention to her, and more to the baby. Serena knew that babies were a lot of work, but she needed them too. Just the other day she had scraped her knee when she fell. Mom patched her up, and gave her a hug. That was wonderful. She hadn't got a good hug from mom in over a week. And now that she got in trouble at least Mom talked to her. 

***********************************************

            Slowly Serena started to become more and more klutzy. At least she was noticed then. She also started to cry louder than Sammy could as well. It was no fun to cry if no one heard you. Now she had her wail down to an art. No one could out cry her, no way no how.

            Once Serena started school she noticed that Mom and Dad expected her to do well. Whenever she brought home a good paper, they smiled and patted her on the head. If the grades weren't so great, they started to get more vocal. Serena would get them for half the night, because they would have to explain the virtue of hard work and getting good grades. Serena knew all that, but this way she got their undivided attention. It wasn't like she didn't know the right answers; she just didn't put them down.

            There had to be better ways to get attention, but this works for now. Hopefully she won't have to do it much longer…

***********************************************

Reviews Welcome! Just click below! 


	3. Merry Christmas? Yeah Right!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters. I am simply borrowing them for a bit and will return them unharmed as soon as I am done with them.

Chapter Three ~

            Serena stared aimlessly out the window. The world looked so perfect with the new fallen snow blanketing the world in pure white. The puppies have not yet been released to color the snow. No one is driving to work. The city is resting peacefully this Christmas Eve. And that made Serena jealous. She wanted to feel that peace, especially at Christmas time. Instead all she felt was fear and resentment. Not the best emotions for this time of the year.

            "Serena, are you coming down? Sammy wants to open his presents," bellowed Irene from the family room. 

            "Coming," sighed Serena. She slowly got up from her window seat, straightened her dress, and walked downstairs. You can't keep little Sammy waiting. 

            Downstairs Irene and Ken were fawning over their five year old son. "Look at all those presents Sammy! You must have been an extra good boy this year to get so many! And some are so large."

            "I'm here," whispered Serena, not wanting to interrupt the Sammy love fest. 

            "Where is that girl, Ken? I can't believe how inconsiderate she is, making Sammy wait to open his presents. You would think that she would want to open hers as well."

            Ken looked up and saw Serena standing there, her face start to crumble. "She's right there Irene. I told you she would be right down. It doesn't hurt Sammy to wait a few minutes to open presents. It teaches the boy patience."

            Serena felt her world lift, just a little. Why couldn't Dad be home more often? He always knew just what to say to make her feel better, even though he tended to favor Sammy, just like Mom does. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I wanted to look at the Christmas snow. It's beautiful outside, and the moon is shinning so brightly in the sky. I'll try to be more punctual next time."

            Irene didn't even glance up at her. "That would be nice for a change Serena. You always seem to be late these days. I don't know what has gotten into you. You used to be the perfect child. Almost as good as our Sammy, isn't that right pumpkin." And she started to tickle Sammy, who squealed just like Mom wanted him too. He knew just how to react to get what he wanted in the end.

            Since the family was all present, the gifts were exchanged. Sammy received everything that he wanted that Christmas, regardless of the cost. He received a new Playstation II as his old was had been ruined in a temper tantrum a few days before Christmas, every game that he requested, a television with a built in DVD player for his room, and more. Who knew that a 5 year old would need all those electrical toys, but Sammy thrived off movies and games. Serena received a new dress to replace the one she ruined the week before in a klutz accident, a tape/walkman, some socks, and a picture of Sammy sticking out his tongue with Irene remarking, "Isn't he so cute," making Serena want to hurl the frame across the room. Irene and Ken received the normal, everyday gifts kids buy for their parents, including a world's greatest Mom and Dad plaque from Sammy. Serena had tried to do something special and wrote a poem for her parents and had it framed. "What a nice frame this is, but why did you leave this silly poem in the frame?" asked Irene while opening the present. "I have the perfect picture to go in the frame of your brother with your father," and off scurried Irene. 

            As soon as gifts were finished, Serena ran upstairs to put her things away. She closed the door, threw the gifts on the floor and launched herself onto her bed and started to sob. Why didn't they want her anymore? What was so special about Sammy? 

********************************************

What do you think? Please review with your thoughts!!


	4. Birthday Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters. I am simply borrowing them for a bit and will return them unharmed as soon as I am done with them.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviews! I'm glad people like the story so far. J

As this is my story, I will be slightly changing how everyone meets and maybe the order too. Sailor Moon and her scouts will be included, just give them some time. 

****************************

Chapter 4 ~ 

            Serena was once again sitting on her window seat. Dawn was just breaking, bringing forth a wonderful day. Or at least Serena hoped it would be wonderful. It was her 14th birthday. Hopefully Mom and Dad remembered this year. Every year since Sammy was born something happened to overshadow her birthday, the only day that was really supposed to be just for her. Last year was the worst. She turned thirteen, an official teenager. She was so excited, so sure Mom and Dad were going to do something big to celebrate as they tended to forget. Sammy always got extravagant birthday parties. But it wasn't to be. Instead, Dad was given a tour around a local television station as part of his job and decided to bring Sammy along. The discussion all through dinner was what they saw and who they talked to. No one remembered anything about Serena's birthday. That night, and every night that week, she cried herself to sleep. But she didn't tell Mom and Dad. They wouldn't care anyway.

            Slowly Serena got dressed in her favorite skirt and shirt. If nothing else, she was going to look cute for her birthday. She put her hair up with extra care to make sure that it looked perfect. She added a dab of makeup and headed downstairs. 

            Irene turned around to hand Sammy his breakfast when she noticed Serena. The shock of seeing her perpetually late daughter downstairs at a normal time shocked her so much she almost spilled Sammy's breakfast all over his lap. "Serena, what are you doing up so early? It's before 8 o'clock!"

            "Yeah Meatball Head, you almost caused Mom to spill all over me. Then you'd really be asking for it." sneered Sammy. He knew he could say anything to his sister and she would be the one to get in trouble, the blessings of being a younger brother.

            Serena just glared at her jerk of a younger brother. What her parents saw in him she will never understand. Yeah, he did get good grades and didn't trip and fall, but he didn't have to and he still got attention. "Mom, you wouldn't remember what day it is, do you?" questioned Serena in a small voice. She didn't want to get her hopes up that Mom would remember, but she knew she would be devastated with another birthday blown to smithereens by the demon from hell.

            "Why do you ask Serena? I think it's the 29th, but I'm not sure. Oh wait, there is some big sale somewhere today isn't there. Sammy and I will have to check it out. He needs a new pair of pants and I think he scratched his game yesterday." mumbled Irene as she was cleaning the kitchen. It wouldn't do to have one dish in the sink at any given time.

            "Yeah, I believe there is a sale somewhere downtown. I think I'm going to go for a walk, okay mom?" uttered Serena as she looked at the floor. It was much easier to again count the tiles in the floor than look at her mom right now, since Serena knew she would burst into tears if she did.

            "I suppose that's fine. Come back sometime before dark, or whenever you get hungry." 

            And with that, Serena tore out of the house. She couldn't believe that some families all got along. She could understand if there was only one kid, but there obviously wasn't enough room in her parents' hearts for more than one child. They only had a financial responsibility for her, which they brought up every time she ruined an article of clothing because of her clumsiness. 

            Serena wandered around the park for awhile, enjoying the nice day. She loved to people watch. People were so funny. There were kids playing, couples walking hand-in-hand, people walking their pets, and many others. Some ran through the park as if the devil were at their heals. Others, similar to Serena now, walked through as though it didn't matter if they ever got through. The difference in kinds of people using the park is what made it a great.

            WHAM! Suddenly Serena was on her butt. She must have run into something pretty sturdy, but she didn't remember any poles being in front of her. Paying more attention to where she was going was taking on more importance.

            "Well, excuse me. I guess I didn't see you there."

            Serena's head snapped up. There stood a tall, dark, and handsome man. She was sure that he had stepped out of a story book just for her birthday. "No, it was my fault. I didn't see you there, and before you had said something I thought I walked into a light pole," replied a blushing Serena.

            Darien grinned at the girl. "I guess we are both at fault then. Here, let me help you up. My name is Darien, and what would yours be?"

            "Serena"

            "That's a beautiful name. Don't go running into anymore people or light poles, okay?" And with that statement he was off. Serena couldn't believe that someone that handsome and actually talked to her. Maybe this won't be such a bad birthday after all.

***********************************************

(Back at Serena's home)

            "I'm home!"

            "Hi honey, how's your day been so far? Lunch is ready in the kitchen."

            Ken was already walking that way, as lunch was always ready when he got home. "Is Serena up yet? I have something I want to give her."

            "Yes, she was actually up quite early today. I think it was before 8 even. But she went for a walk like normal. Who knows when she'll be home. Sometimes I think we need to get her a cell just so we can get in touch with her when we need her," replied Irene. 

            That thought made Ken laugh. "Just what we need a teenager with a cell phone. Do you realize how expensive those can be if you go over your plan of minutes? She's responsible, if a bit klutzy. No, I wanted to give her the gift I bought for her birthday. Today is the thirtieth."

            "OH NO! I totally mixed up the days. I was sure today was the 29th. She probably thinks that I forgot another birthday. I'm sure she hates me. All I seem to do is forget her important events and dates and scold her. She's not like Sammy who has to remind us 6 times a day of his birthday or whatever event is coming up. I feel horrible," sobbed Irene. She didn't want to be a bad mother, but she didn't know how to deal with Serena. 

            "Don't worry. She'll be back sometime soon and you can make it up to her then," soothed Ken. 

            "It won't be the same. She will know someone reminded me. How would you like it if your mother forgot your birthday for the third year in a row and had to be reminded? It's a wonder she talks to me at all."

            "She loves you Irene. Just remember that."

*************************************

            Dusk was falling when Serena returned from her day. She had met up with Molly, who did remember it was her birthday, and they spent the day doing whatever Serena wanted. They went to a movie, hung out at the arcade, and went window shopping as neither of them had much money. Overall it was a great day. Now if only her parents would remember.

            "SURPRISE!!! Happy birthday Serena!" yelled her parents. They had decked out the house with birthday ribbons and balloons. It was a small party, just being family, but Serena was touched. They had remembered after all. Maybe it was just an act that her mom had put on this morning so that she wouldn't suspect. 

            "Thanks everyone! I can't believe you remembered."

            "I'm sorry you ever had to doubt us Serena. Lets cut the cake and get on with presents," replied a smiling Irene. 

            'Maybe they do love me,' thought Serena. 'Maybe this is the beginning of something different."

**************************************

Reviews get me to write faster, so please leave me a response. Thanks!!! 


	5. So it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters. I am simply borrowing them for a bit and will return them unharmed as soon as I am done with them.

Thanks again to all who reviewed. You all are appreciated!!

*********************************************

Serena was walking home from school on a particularly difficult day. Everyone was yelling at her. True, they said exactly what she thought they should say, but that didn't make it any better. Ms. Haruna was harping about her grade again. Serena knew exactly where the grade was at and she knew how to improve it, but it was so hard to break away from those lovely mangas. They told of heroes, people who had huge problems but were surrounded by people to help them and it always turned out good in the end. Life is never so good. 

          "MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW" screeched through the air. Serena stopped short, started by the sound of a pissed off cat. She couldn't stand anything in pain, and knew she had to help that cat. 

          Around the corner, a group of boys were tying pop cans to the poor cat's tail. Serena didn't think that people did that in real life, just in movies. It was so mean to the poor animal that doesn't have hands to detangle him or herself from the string. "Hey you boys need to stop that. The poor cat has had enough of your games. You all need to go home," screamed Serena as she ran up with her arms waving, as if to shoo the boys away from the cat. The boys, so startled by a girl running at them with arms flailing, decided that they could find some other cat and ran off. 

          "Ohh, you poor thing. Shhh, it'll be ok, just let me get these strings untied," soothed Serena. The cat was quite beautiful, shinning black and thin. "What's this on your head? Band-Aids, well, we'll just get rid of them too."

          Suddenly there was a flash of light surrounding the cat and the girl. The light was warm and inviting, almost like a happy memory. The sensation of wind blowing around the girl and the cat was definite, although there had been not a whisper of a breeze a few seconds ago.  And as quickly as it started,  it was done. '_So it begins….'_

          The cat jumped out of Serena's arms just as she came out of her trance. Did she really just hear a voice saying that? What was beginning? Was it good or evil? Maybe it was all her imagination. She shook her head as if to clear away the last few minutes from her mind and started to walk back home when she noticed the cat was looking at her. "What kitty? You know something I don't? Why don't you run home. I'm sure your owners will be looking for you. Maybe you will even get a nice desert for coming home." Serena could think of no greater present than a dessert. The cat did not look too impressed with this idea. 'Oh well, the cat's loss.'

          As Serena walked home the cat wouldn't leave her side. Serena decided that she would just go for a walk and maybe the cat would get bored and go home. She knew that if she came home with a pet, even unintentionally, she would get a lecture on how she was not responsible enough for herself, let alone another creature. Looking over her shoulder Serena felt a connection to the cat. 'She's so cute. Maybe they would let me keep her just till we could find her family.' 

          Soon, Serena walked past the arcade. She really wanted to go in, but she knew that she wouldn't get her allowance this week because she received another 30 on a paper. Her mom would see that and flip. She just hoped that she wouldn't get kicked out of her house. Irene had a tendency to do that so that Serena would "learn a lesson." Although what lesson she was supposed to be learning was beyond her. Maybe it was surviving alone in the wilds of the big city. Pulling out the paper from her bag she couldn't understand why she had done so poorly. She knew that most of the answers were wrong, but they all were very close to the correct answers. It seemed that her instructor doesn't care for near perfect answers. She didn't even say that they were close. She would have thought that a teacher would see how all of the answers were close enough to the correct one that the student would understand or be very close to understanding, and then meet with the student to resolve whatever problem there was. No, her teacher just counted them all wrong and moved onto the next student. It seemed that she didn't matter there either, just that she was there filling a desk for the teacher. 

          "Ugh! Maybe if I don't have the paper they won't ground me as severely. They won't think I'm clever enough to get rid of the paper to get out of a harsher punishment. They will just think I had a klutz attack and it ended up missing." And with that the paper was crumpled and thrown over her shoulder. 

          "Hey! You should watch where you are throwing things," chuckled a deep voice. 

          Serena whipped around. Who had been hit with her test? "I'm sorry, I didn't think that anyone was behind me," she started to explain.

          "What's this? A 33 percent on a test? Did you forget to study? Or are you like one of those typical blondes who just doesn't have a brain in her head?" interrupted the voice. As Serena looked up she saw the boy from the park, the boy who had helped to make her birthday one that she was happy to remember. 

          Hurt quickly entered Serena's eyes. Here was yet another person who wasn't willing to look for the real person, instead just taking outside information, such as a grade on a test, to assess her as a person. What did a test tell a person other than how good they are at regurgitating information on a certain day at a certain time? "What does it matter to you? You don't know anything about me? How do you know that's even my test?" and with that she grabbed the test and ran off, tears threatening to stream down her face. 

************************************************

          The cat just watched the exchange between the young girl and the young man. They both seemed familiar to her, but the girl more so. She was going to have to watch her closely. She may be the girl she had been searching for. 

***********************************************

Here is the next chapter. Any suggestions are welcome. Review!!


	6. Cats Can't Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, never have, and unfortunately never will. 

***************************************

From Last Time:

The cat just watched the exchange between the young girl and the young man. They both seemed familiar to her, but the girl more so. She was going to have to watch her closely. She may be the girl she had been searching for. 

***************************************

            As Serena continued home, she couldn't help but focus on the handsome man that she continued to run into. 'Why do people have to be so mean? He seemed so nice in the park.' Just then she glanced up and saw a poster for the new Sailor V action game. 'Why can't I be like that? She doesn't have to go out of her way to get attention, no everyone loves her. Well, except for those evil monsters, but she gets to blow them up. That would be nice.'

            "Meeooww" 

            Serena looked down and saw the black cat she had rescued earlier today. She was winding herself around Serena's legs and had almost got her tail stepped on as Serena had not noticed she was there. "Oh hi kitty. I thought you were going to go find your family. I'm sure that they will be looking for you. Maybe you have a tag to help me bring you home." Serena picked the cat up and found that there was no identification on the cat other than a unique marking of a crescent moon on her head. "That's no help. I guess that will teach people to let pets out without identification. Maybe mom and dad will let me keep you till we find your home. I guess there is no harm in asking." And so Serena started home. The cat in her arms seemed to have a grin on her face with the prospect of going home with Serena. 

            When Serena arrived home, her parents were less than thrilled that she had picked up a stray on the way home from school. They were even more displeased when she expected the cat to live in their house. Ken was the most vocal with reasons not to keep the cat. "Serena, do you know how much work it can be to have a pet? You can't even clean your room but you think that you can care for this cat. She will need to be fed, bathed, housebroken, and any other expenses such as shots. You have not given any indication that you will have the time or patience to do those things for more than a month. Nothing you have ever done extends past that period of time."

            Serena had hoped that her parents would have more faith in her. It was true that she had never given them any reason to think that she would be mature enough to take on the responsibility of a cat, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it. "Give me a chance. I will do everything I can to take care of this cat. It is true that I don't have the money for a cat yet but I will. All I ask is that you help pay initially. Keep a tally if you want of what you spend on the cat and I will pay you back, but I can not send her back to the streets or bring her to the pound. I have this feeling that she's supposed to be with me and I refuse to get rid of her." This was one of the only times that Serena had actually stood up to her parents. The shock of the encounter was plain on their faces.

            "Fine, you may keep the cat. But this is just a probationary period. I have one more stipulation before you can keep the cat. Your grades need to improve. If you have the responsibility to take care of a cat you can spend some time studying as well. If your grades are up and you are taking care of the cat then you may keep her, otherwise you will need to find her a new home."

            "Thank you," and with that Serena gathered the cat, whom she had decided to name Luna because of her marking, and went up to her room. 

***************************************

            Later that night, when Serena was calmly reading her homework, Luna was trying to figure out who Serena was. She recognized the girl, knew that she was to play an important role in the fight against the Negaverse, but the only signature that she carried was that of the moon. She could not remember a sailor moon, but then again, her memories were still somewhat sketchy. She, like the rest, had been sent into the future to be reborn into a new body. That tends to cause problems with memory transfer. 

            Suddenly Luna sensed evil, the presence of a demon in the town, near to where Serena lived. She knew that it was now or never. Serena was going to have to accept her destiny and act on it quickly to save the lives of her town's people.  "Serena!"

            Serena jumped at the sound of someone calling her name. She was alone in her room, and that defiantly wasn't the sound of her parents' voices calling her. She looked around the room and it was just her and her new cat. "I'm losing it," she muttered as she turned back around and Luna was sitting in her book. "Serena we have to talk."

            "AHHH" shrieked Serena as she fell off her chair and started to scoot back toward her wall. "No, I did not just hear a cat talk." All those years of only half studying had caught up with her. The one time that she really studied, a cat talked to her. "Maybe I fell asleep in my book and this is all a dream."

            "Serena, this is not a dream. If it were your butt would not be smarting from falling off the chair. I can talk. I am from your past, your past life in fact, and you need to remember and embrace your destiny," replied the cat.

            "My past life? My destiny? What are you talking about. There are no past lives and cats don't talk. Also, everyone makes there own destiny. I must have hit my head when it fell in the book."

            "Enough of this. If you don't believe me, try this. Grab this locket and say 'Moon Prism Power.' If I am lying then nothing will happen. If I am not, you will become a warrior of good, a Sailor Senshi who's role is to protect the innocent from the evil of Beryl and her henchmen." And with that, Luna pushed a beautiful heart-shaped locket at Serena.

            "Fine. Moon Prism Power!" and with that Sailor Moon was born.

********************************************************

Sorry for the delay in updating. Life has been hectic. I would appreciate feedback, so please review!! 


	7. Sailor Moon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never have, never will. L Oh well.

********************************************************

From Last Time:

"My past life? My destiny? What are you talking about. There are no past lives and cats don't talk. Also, everyone makes there own destiny. I must have hit my head when it fell in the book."

            "Enough of this. If you don't believe me, try this. Grab this locket and say 'Moon Prism Power.' If I am lying then nothing will happen. If I am not, you will become a warrior of good, a Sailor Senshi who's role is to protect the innocent from the evil of Beryl and her henchmen." And with that, Luna pushed a beautiful heart-shaped locket at Serena.

            "Fine. Moon Prism Power!" and with that Sailor Moon was born.

********************************************************

            "Ouch! Why does this hurt so much?" exclaimed Serena as she doubled over from a quick burst of pain.

            "What hurts?" asked a concerned Luna. She could not remember any reason for Serena to hurt just for transforming into Sailor Moon.

            "It's like a headache. Or like I can feel someone else's pain. Does that make any sense?" asked Serena as she sat on her bed with her head in her hands. 

            "Ack! Someone is being attacked by the Negaverse. You have to help them." exclaimed Luna.

            "How do I find them? All I have is a pain in my head and a feeling in my gut. That sure doesn't tell me where the people are." sounded a defeated Serena. 

            "You will know. Just like you have the feeling now, you will know where the attack is as soon as you try and find it. Trust yourself .You will be fine. Grab me and start to run!"

            "You got it." And out the window they flew, as though they had wings. 

            Suddenly Serena found herself just outside the jewelry shop that was run by her friend Molly's mom. This couldn't be where the attack was! She knew the people here. She was going to be saving her friends, not strangers like she thought. "Luna! This is Molly's mom's place. She will recognize me! I basically live with Molly as her parents pay more attention to me than my own."

            "No one will recognize you. There is magic surrounding you that will not allow people to connect Sailor Moon with her human form. It's sort of like the Superman concept where glasses hid his true identity and he was able to live peacefully as Clark Kent. I'll explain more later. Get in there and beat this thing!"

            Serena burst into the jewelry story to find most of the people passed out on the floor and Molly be terrorized by a woman/youma. "Stop right now! I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice and I will vanquish you!"

            "Ha! You think that you, a young girl playing dress-up, will be able to defeat me? Minions, rise and defeat this creature." sneered the youma.

            What was she going to do? These were women that she had known all her life, and they were attacking her. She could see that their eyes were empty, and they were not controlling their actions, but she knew what was going and did not want to hurt these women, her friends. So, instead of attacking, she fled from them. She hid behind a post in the store, crying, while Luna continued to yell at her to attack, to beat this youma. Suddenly a red rose flew through the air, straight at the floating youma. "Sailor Moon, get yourself together and defeat the youma. You have the power to do so and free these women. Only you have the power to do so. I believe in you." spoke a deep, masculine voice. And there, in the upper windowsill stood a man dressed in a tuxedo, complete with top hat and mask. She had no idea who he was and why he knew that she could accomplish this mission, but she knew now that she could. She heard Luna yelling, you're your tiara and yell 'Moon Tiara Magic' and throw it directly at the creature. Quickly Sailor Moon!"

            Serena got a hold of herself. She knew the only way to help her friends and neighbors was to defeat this beast floating in the jewelry store. She stood up, grabbed her tiara off her head, and threw it with all her might at the beast screaming "Moon Tiara Action" and the beast screamed, and turned to dust. The women all fell to the floor, their energy spent. Molly had fainted due to the stress of the situation. 

            "Good job Sailor Moon. I knew you had it in you. Keep working, you have amazing potential in you." and with that the mysterious man in a cape and mask was gone.

            "Sailor Moon, you have to get out of here. No one can find out who you really are," hurriedly spoke Luna, the voice of reason.

            "I'm coming." And with one last look around the shop, she was off. 

******************************************************

            The next day at school, Sailor Moon was the topic of almost every conversation. The fact that she was a girl was a huge focus. "She was dressed in a sailor outfit, had long blonde hair done up in buns on each side of her head with a tail. Kinda similar to Serena's I guess." said Molly to a large group of fans, all wanting the story from the girl who had been there.                     

            "What are you talking about Molly? Who has hair like me?"

            "Well, I don't know if it's just like you Serena, but the new Sailor Moon has a sort of similar hairdo.  You should have been there, she was so brave, killing that monster who had tied my mom up in the basement," continued Molly as Serena walked away. She was fairly tired today, the fight last night had taken a lot out of her. She didn't have a time to even look at her studies again, so of course nothing was done. That wasn't such a big deal as she usually didn't do her homework on purpose. She was feeling a little jealous of her alter ego though. Finally Serena would have the opportunity to get all the attention, being a superhero and all, but she wasn't allowed to tell anyone, instead remain a loser nobody that most people ignored. Life could be so cruel sometimes.

            When she got into class she found out that there was a new student. Her name was Amy and she was supposed to be incredibly smart. There was also a field trip to a local temple. 'At least today would be interesting,' though Serena as she sat down in her desk.

            As soon as Ms. Haruna noticed that Serena was in her desk, her mouth dropped. Usually Serena was about 10 minutes late every day, but here she was 10 minutes early. "Serena, you are here on time today. Wonderful! As a reward I'm going to allow you to show our new student, Amy, around. She will be with you when we go to the temple. I'm sure that you two will get along famously!"

            Serena could not believe her luck. She got noticed, but now she had to play babysitter to this new girl. Well, it wasn't all bad, maybe she could make a new friend! She liked to have new friends. She decided to introduce herself now, instead of after class started. "Hi! I'm Serena. You must be Amy! How do you like our school so far?"

            "Well, it's not too bad, but everyone seems to be obsessed with this new heroine person. I have heard so many stories that I don't know if she is real or just a figment of someone's imagination. It almost seems impossible to have all the attributes that the girl Molly is trying to give her," replied Amy with a smile on her face. Serena knew that she was really going to like this girl. The stories about her being stuck up and better than everyone else didn't seem to be true so far. Maybe this girl is just misunderstood, just like she was. "Oh, she's real all right, but I agree about the exaggerations."

            And so the day went on. The more Amy and Serena talked, the more they liked each other. They each had traits that the other envied. Amy envied Serena her easy-going nature and her ability to make anyone feel better about him or her self, while Serena envied Amy her smarts and her quick whit. They both knew that they were going to be fabulous friends. Soon it came time for the field trip to the local temple, which both Amy and Serena were looking forward too. But they both felt a ting of apprehension as they got on the bus to the temple. Little did they know what they would encounter once they got there. 

************************************************************

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm trying to relay the beginning of the story while not copying it. I hope that you all can see a few differences, and that its basis is more on feelings and inner thoughts, as well as fighting scenes. Any suggestions are welcome, which means PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	8. Is she real?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never have, never will. L

Thanks everyone for all the reviews!!! It means a lot to me!!

As the time drew closer to visit the temple, Serena and Amy both had bad feelings about going to the temple. Serena figured that hers had something to do with evil in the area, but Amy was very confused why she would be feeling trepidatious about going to the temple. All Amy knew was that something was going to happen, and she couldn't even begin to explain to herself why she knew this to be true. 

                As the students started to load the buses for the temple, some of the students started telling stories that they had heard recently about the temple, since most talk about Sailor Moon had been exhausted. There had been stories of beasts attacking the temple and terrorizing the visitors. Most of the students didn't believe these rumors because the school wouldn't be bringing them to the temple if the rumors were true. Some of the students were also talking about the psychic girl that lived at the temple. Her grandfather ran the temple, which is why she lived there. Most of the students were scared of her, but didn't want to admit it. Especially the boys, because who wants to be scared of a girl? It was much easier just to make fun of her than try and understand her.

                The students were all pleasantly surprised by the temple. There were no monsters running around, and no scary girl that was trying to tell them their future. The scariest part was that she was always right. The students wandered around and ignored all school faculty, because what did they know about the temple anyway. Suddenly there was a big commotion in the parking area. A large blast stopped everyone in their tracks.

                There, in the middle of the temples greens, stood a monster. Not a monster from mythology, but some strangely transformed creature that was bent on destroying something. No one quite understood what the mission of these beasts were, well no one but Sailor Moon. She remembered enough to know that they were trying to capture energy. Without peoples life energy the Negaverse would die. They did not have the resources to sustain themselves and convert people to evil without massive amounts of energy to support their magic. The quickest way to get that energy was to send in their beasts and have them drain as much energy as quickly as possible because no one will think they can win against the beasts, so why try? Besides, everyone around the beasts had so little energy they couldn't fight back.

                Serena knew that she had to defend these people against the beast, but where to transform. She didn't need her whole class to find out who she was because she would get no rest in life then. Everyone would want to be her friend, and obviously the Negaverse would find out if that many people knew her 'secret identity.' The good thing was that Luna knew where to come when there was a youma attack, and would be arriving soon at the temple. Serena had not yet learned enough about Sailor Moon to really be effective yet. She was hoping soon, because without the right backing, it was kinda scary to be a superhero. What if she hurt someone in the process of trying to save them? What if she was killed? There were a lot of questions running through her mind as she became Sailor Moon. Serena finally found a secluded area and quickly said her transformation trigger "Moon Prism Power" and was soon Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice. 

                As this was going on, Amy felt that she needed to be doing something. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what, but something, anything to save her classmates. It didn't matter to her that she had only been a part of the class since that morning, they were people and didn't deserve being terrorized so that someone could steal something from these people. That was the only reason that she could think of for these monsters to be created. Then there was another commotion. Evidently all the rumors at school were true, because there was Sailor Moon, bursting out of somewhere. "Stop You! I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice. In the name of the moon I will punish you for terrorizing these students quietly visiting this sacred temple." Screamed the young hero. 

At the same time a young girl with long black hair came running out of the temple yelling at the top of her lungs as quickly as possible. The students all assumed that it was the psychic girl and she was placing a curse on the creature. But everyone could quickly see that whatever it was the girl was yelling, was helping to hold the creature at bay. Because of this, Serena was able to use her attack and "dust" the creature. As Serena turned to thank the girl for her help, she saw that she was gone. Serena knew that she couldn't stick around as Sailor Moon long enough to find her, so she also left the scene quickly. Most of the students were yelling for her to come back. They all wanted an autograph or picture with the mysterious heroine. 

Serena found a secluded spot, and returned to normal. She found it somewhat hard to be a heroine, especially the attention. Why couldn't these people just like her as her, and not only as Sailor Moon? It just wasn't fair. All of a sudden she heard a voice yelling, "Serena!! I'm so glad you are alright! I couldn't find you when the youma was attacking and that worried me." Serena turned to see Amy coming up behind her. Serena felt some strange connection to this girl. She only hoped that was a good thing for the future. 

"I'm fine Amy. I was in the bathroom when the stuff went on I guess. As soon as I figured it out, I decided it would be better if I just hid in the temple. It looked like that sailor person and the girl had it under control anyway." 

"You could say that. I guess there is no doubt that Sailor Moon is real now. I can't believe what that girl did though. She was able to stop the creature with just a chant. I wonder what she was saying?"

"Well, why don't we go find out? I doubt she has many friends, considering how she was talked about on the way here. Maybe she could use some."

"Ok, but why don't we meet her before deciding to be her friend. I mean, what if she's a horrible person."

"Really Amy, how horrible could she be if she just saved everyone here from that monster?" replied an astonished Serena. "People should never go trying to find other people's faults before even meeting them. If you don't want to, I can surely go alone." And with that Serena started to walk to the temple.

"That's not what I meant at all Serena," said Amy as she ran to catch up. "I guess I'm just more cautious than you are. There are so many hateful people out there that it takes awhile for me to trust someone. It's never been easy for me to make or keep friends."

Serena looked at Amy surprised. "You became my friend very quickly."

"I know, I was kinda shocked about that myself, but there is something about you that just makes me want to be near you. I just know you have a big heart although I don't know why I know this. It's almost like we have met before somewhere."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way."

As the girls walked into the shrine they saw the temple girl sitting staring into the fire. She looked so intense that Serena didn't want to disturb her, when suddenly she said, "So you have finally arrived."

Well, there was the next chapter. Please review!! I need all the comments and suggestions I can get!


	9. Mercury Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, own Sailor Moon. L

**************************************************************************

From the Last Chapter:

As the girls walked into the shrine they saw the temple girl sitting staring into the fire. She looked so intense that Serena didn't want to disturb her, when suddenly she said, "So you have finally arrived."

*************************************************************************

Serena was shocked by the statement. Did the girl somehow know who she was? How was that possible as she had only become Sailor Moon the day before? She didn't even really understand what Sailor Moon was yet, so how could someone she had never met. Of course Luna knew about Sailor Moon, but she was the one with all the information on her past life. "What do you mean? How did you know we were coming?"

Amy looked as shocked as Serena. She lived in the factual world, the world of black and white. Suddenly her world has changed, irrevocably. She has now seen magic, and not just the cheap tricks that they do on television to make people owww and ahhh, she had seen the real thing. And now some girl in a temple knew that she was coming? It just didn't seem possible, but at the same time, so familiar.

The girl just seemed to stare through Serena and Amy. She was still in her meditation that she had been performing before. It almost seemed like the girl was not even consciously aware of what she was saying, but that someone else was directing her thoughts. Then suddenly the girl was back. She shook her head, as though to clear the remaining fog from her mind, and looked at Serena and Amy, as though seeing them for the first time.

"Hello, who are you?"

Serena and Amy just looked at each other. "You just said that you were expecting us, and now you don't even know who we are? I am so confused," replied Serena, also shaking her head. Maybe if she shook it enough, the pieces of the puzzle would mystically all come together and her life would make sense. 

The girl looked confused and said, "I have no idea who you are, or what you are doing in my temple. Oh wait, you must be from the school. I would ask that you stay on the tour instead of wandering around, we would not like it if you got lost on your first trip to the temple."

Amy decided that she should speak up, "We just wanted to come and thank you for helping us with the youma. If you hadn't helped Sailor Moon, I don't know what would have happened."

"What are you talking about? I have not let the sacred flame all day. I think you have me mistaken with someone else." And with that, the girl with long raven black hair turned back to face the fire, ignoring the girls that looked at her incredulous expressions. 'What did she mean she didn't leave the flame all day?' thought both girls. They, along with the rest of the class, saw this girl leave the temple and start chanting something. "But you were out there!" replied both girls at same time.

                Just then a teacher from the school came into the room, frantically searching for the 2 missing students. "Girls we were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago. We haven't been able to find you. We need to go now!" The girls looked at each other and started to follow the teacher, with a quick look over their shoulder at the strange young girl who lived at the temple. They knew there was some connection there, but did she notice it and what did it all mean?

******************************************************************

                Later that night, Serena was explaining the day to Luna. "It's so strange. I have never felt a connection like this to anyone, other than that boy in the park. I think that was just a feeting attraction, because he really isn't that nice," Serena continued as she though about the incident with the poor grade on her paper. "But I feel like I should know these two and I've just met them. I really haven't even met the girl who lives at the temple."

                "You know Serena, there are girls out there who are supposed to help you to fight against the Negaverse. You were not meant to fight these battles alone. I have no idea who this Tuxedo Mask character is, but you do have 4 comrades out there somewhere, just waiting to be found. You should all be drawn together in one place to find the princess. Maybe they are some of the girls that will help you. They sound like two of the senshi's, Mercury and Mars. I would have to meet both of the girls to know though."

                "I'm supposed to have help? Why didn't you tell me before? We could have been looking for these girls!"

                "Serena, remember you yourself have only had your powers returned to you for 2 days now. There is still much that you have to learn and to remember. Don't get ahead of yourself. Trust that this was all laid out and that everyone will arrive when the time is right." replied Luna. It would almost seem that she had wisdom beyond her years, but who knows how old this cat really was.

                "I know, but I'm just impatient. I feel incomplete somehow, and it's been both eased and amplified by becoming Sailor Moon. My life has been complicated enough without these problems now."

                "All I ask is that you try Serena. There is nothing else that we can expect. I have a feeling that you have more knowledge forgotten in your head than either of us can imagine."

                "Yeah, well I wish I would remember it and quickly." and with a huff of air, Serena flopped back on her bed and pulled on her headphones. She wanted something to drown out her thoughts and give her some peace for a short time at least.

***************************************************************************

                For about a week nothing much happened. Serena went to school everyday and became very close friends with Amy. Amy herself did not encourage much association with her other classmates, preferring instead to just read her books and complete the assignments far in advance to ensure that they were done to perfection. Serena would not allow her to brush her off in favor of homework, and soon Amy found out what it was like to have a friend that really cares. Amy was, however, puzzled by Serena. She could see the potential in Serena, but she could see that Serena herself deliberately made herself to seem more ordinary. She saw Serena answer a fellow students question on a problem correctly and then get the question wrong herself. It was like she was out to deliberately sabotage her grade somehow, but why would anyone want to do poorly when they could get good grades and excel. It did not make any sense to Amy. The only thing that Amy could figure out is that Serena was always a bit happier after she had received acknowledgement from someone, even if it was a criticism for doing poorly and not living up to her potential. No one else seemed to understand that Serena was smart; instead believing that she really was the 'dumb blonde' she presented herself to be. Amy wished there was something she could do to get Serena to understand what she was not doing anyone a favor by pretending to be someone that she was not.

                One evening, while attending an after school program, Amy noticed that everyone using the computer seemed to be getting tired. She was used to a few of the students being exhausted, simply because all of their work loads were strenuous, but never the entire class. She almost seemed to be a kind of smoke being taken from everyone using a computer. She had been working from the book, which was not really expected because everyone was proficient on the computer and it was so much faster to produce a finished product, because she had felt that it was more beneficial to understand the math problems to do them by hand as well as by computer because there are times when the computer is not available. It seemed that it was a good choice on her part. Suddenly the teacher seemed to notice that Amy was not getting tired. His appearance seemed to change as he realized she knew something was going on with the students. "So Amy, you somehow managed not to be affected by my plot. I wonder how that is possible. Well, it doesn't matter, as I will get your energy anyway." And with that he finished his transformation into a full youma. Amy started to cower in fear, unable to think how she was going to get out of this problem.

Just as he was about to attack the girl, Sailor Moon slid through the classroom door.  "Hey! What's going on in here? You need to leave those students alone. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you for hurting my friends." But before Sailor Moon could act on her pledge, she fell over a sleeping student. She had not yet regained her balance from her frantic entrance into the classroom causing her clumsiness to be amplified.

Amy had never felt more relieved in her life. The hero had come to save the day and her as well. Amy wondered if the speech meant the hero knew some of the students, if someone actually knew this girl in everyday life. Who was she? But now was defiantly not a time to think about this, instead to simply survive. "Sailor Moon, Look out!" screamed Amy as she noticed that the youma was taking full advantage of the fallen hero.

Unexpectedly a rose flew in the path of the energy bolt released from the creature. Both Amy and Sailor Moon followed the path of the rose to a figure in the window. There stood a man in a tuxedo, top hat, cap, and mask. "Careful Sailor Moon, don't let the youma have the advantage before you even have a chance to fight." And he seemed to fly over to Sailor Moon to help her up.

Amy seemed to see the hearts and stars shining in Sailor Moon's eyes. It seems that the heroine had a crush. Was it possible that these two had met before? Why had Amy not heard of him. Then, a cat jumped on her lap. "Mercury, you must help them!" shrieked the cat as she produced a blue pen-like instrument. "Just say Mercury Star Power and you will understand everything!" Amy was so confused that she just said the phrase. What normal person wouldn't just do what a cat had just told you to do? The shock of hearing a cat talk would throw a person into autopilot. "Mercury Star Power!" And with that Amy was engulfed in blue, her clothing changing to the Mercury fuku. She felt almost like she was coming home, them sensation of the transformation was so familiar. She knew what she needed to do, and what tools she had to accomplish the task. The only unfamiliar aspect of the transformation was that she could swear that she heard someone say "so it continues…"

Immediately the room was filled with a kind of mist. Sailor Moon didn't seem to have much trouble seeing through it, but everyone else did. The youma seemed to lose her and Tuxedo Mask in the mist, which was good because it gave her time to locate Amy and get her out of the room. Just then she remembered that this was one of Mercury's attacks. "Mercury!"

"Here Sailor Moon!"

"Welcome back. With your help we will be able to dust this youma!"

As they found each other, Mercury aimed her attack at the youma again, releasing it with a yell of "Mercury Bubble Blast!" and further injuring it with the direct line of bubbles from Mercury's hands. At the same time Tuxedo Mask threw a barrage of roses at the youma in hopes of lowering it's defenses for Sailor Moon, who then finished up the attack with her "Moon Tiara Magic!" which ended the youma. 

"YES!" yelled Sailor Moon as she jumped in the air with her fist held high. "We beat him."

"Congratulations Sailor Moon, you succeeded again. Just work on those entrances." remarked Tuxedo Mask and then he was gone, almost as if he had vanished into thin air. 

"Thank you for your help Tuxedo Mask," whispered Sailor Moon, hoping that somehow he would hear her heart calling to him. Mercury knew there was something there that neither person had dealt with yet, but instead of worrying about that now there were more pressing issues, such as leaving the scene of the attack themselves. Mercury softly shook Sailor Moon saying, "We have to leave. They can't find us here." Sailor Moon quickly regained her senses and she ran from the building with Mercury by her side. 

*******************************************************************************

Well, here is another chapter written. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I encourage you all to review, because I want to know what you like and don't as readers!! I hope you all had a fun and safe weekend!!


	10. Feeling Lost in the Crowd

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I am borrowing the characters for this story. I promise I'll give them back. J

I had extra time this weekend, so I got two chapters done. I hope that you all like them both. Remember, the more reviews the more chapters. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed!! I really appreciate each and every one of them.

********************************************

Quickly they fled the scene of the attack. They raced down alleyways, jumped fences, and almost tripped over a few animals that had prowled those same alleyways. Once they felt safe, the two heroes released their transformation, returning to Serena and Amy. "Welcome to the team," said Serena softly as her and Amy walked down the street to their homes. "I'm sorry that you had to help me."

          "What do you mean?" questioned Amy in a sharp tone and grabbing Serena's arm to get her attention. "Don't you think I'm good enough to help you? Not good enough to be on the team?" 

          Serena had a look of pure shock on her face. "What do you mean that you aren't good enough to be on the team? You are much more qualified than I am to be on the team. What I was sad about was that it can take over your life. You end up living two different lives, one as a hero, the other as whomever you have made yourself to be. I think it's hard enough being one person, but being two can be darn tough," replied Serena with tears streaming down her face.

          That heartfelt response struck a cord in Amy. She felt that someone had told her something very similar to that before, but she couldn't think of who it was. The only thing that she did remember was that whoever it was, they were in a lot of pain. "Serena, don't you know how lucky we are? Yes, it's true that we have to live two lives, but can you think of any other lives that you would want to live? And who knows, maybe someday they can come together as one fantastic person. I know that I already respect my leader and love my friend." And with that declaration, Amy pulled Serena into a tight hug, allowing Serena to cry to her hearts content. 

          As Serena started to gather herself back up, she pulled from Amy's embrace and started to smile again. "Well, at least we are in this together. Luna said that there are more out there, and we know who Mars may be. I don't suppose you remember anything from Mercury?"

          "No, not really. I think that we need to sit down and talk about this situation. I have no idea who Mercury is, nor Sailor Moon. And how is it possible that a cat can talk. The strange thing is that none of this seems strange to me," responded Amy with a small smile gracing her face as well. 

************************************************

          "… And that's why it's so important that we find the other girls," finished Luna later that night. 

          "So basically what you are saying is that we are all princesses of this Silver Alliance and our main role in life, other than ruling our prospective planets, was to protect the moon princess?"

          "That would probably be the very condensed overall mission. There was a lot more at state that you will be told as more of you are found, but for now that's what you need to know," answered Luna. 

          "What do you mean there is more that we won't find out till more are found. What if we need to know something that you are withholding from us?" cried Serena. She had believed she knew everything, and was just finding that she, like Amy, had only been told what is necessary for the time. 

          "You know what you need to know for now, that I promise you. I would never lead you into a situation for which you were not fully prepared. I think that the main thing that you two should focus on right now would be finding Mars. We have a good lead in that temple girl, but I need to meet her myself. Would it be possible for us to go to the temple within the next few days?" questioned Luna

          "I'm sure that we can work on that Luna." answered Amy.

          Serena just sat back and watched her cat and her friend. She knew that she should be overjoyed that she had a partner in this, and that they were looking for the rest of the girls so that they could beat the Negaverse, and for good this time, but she couldn't help feeling that she was again loosing herself to the shuffle of these other girls who were more prepared than she could be. Amy was so smart, and that temple girl knew so many things. Serena was scared that it would be just like her family again, where she would be lost and only thought of when she klutzed out or cried loud enough to be heard. It just wasn't fair.

          "Earth to Serena. Come in."

          "Huh? What? Was someone talking to me?"

          Giggling Amy replied, "Luna and I have been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now. You looked so lost to us. What were you thinking of so hard?"

          Putting on a fake smile Serena responded with a laugh. "Oh, you know me, I was just thinking of what was for supper when I get home. I hope Mom has those nummy meatballs she makes, and maybe some noodles to eat with them, some chocolate cake for desert."

          Laughing Amy put up her hands in sign of surrender. "Stop Serena, I get the idea. I'm sure whatever it is you will enjoy it. But I suppose we better get to it. Mom will be wondering where I am, especially if she has heard of the attack on the school. I don't know how I'm going to explain that one to her."

          "Why don't you say that you were on your way there when you found me and I was having such a hard time with a problem that you had to explain it to me and lost track of time. I'm sure your mom would believe it, as we have been spending the last few nights over there studying." 

          Amy was shocked by how normal and cohesive the story was. It fully explained why she was not in class, especially because the attack came so early in the block. How had Serena thought of it so fast? "That's amazing Serena. You thought of that excuse off the top of your head? I'm very impressed. Now if you could just apply those smarts to your homework then you would be set."

          Serena just smiled. "Well, Luna, I think we better get home. I think that we should head over to the temple tomorrow. Since I think we are all going to need training, we might as well start together. At least we would have three of the five of us together."

          "Good thinking Serena. Tomorrow after school it is. Let me know tonight if that won't work with your parents." And with that Amy was off.

          "Luna, why don't you go ahead of me. I think I'm going to take a quick lap around the park before I head home."

          Luna thought this was a strange request, but she figured that Serena just needed some alone time. Goodness knew that she was busy enough with other people that she deserved it. "No problem, but make sure that you are home in time for dinner. I don't want you getting grounded so that we can't head over to the temple tomorrow."

          "Don't worry about me Luna. You know how to get a hold of me if something happens." And without a backwards glance, Serena was off. Luna wondered if she should worry about Serena, she didn't seem her happy, chipper self. Luna just shook her head and left in the direction of home.

*********************************************

          Serena didn't want to think at all. All she wanted to do was hid from everyone. She finally felt that she was worth something as Sailor Moon. True, she couldn't let anyone know that she was the heroine, but it still felt good to have people talking about what good things she had done. Now there were going to be these other girls to help her. Not that she didn't need the help, as the battle today demonstrated. She just didn't want to get lost again. It hurt to much.

          _WHAM!!!_

_          "Excuse me, I wasn't looking…"_

          "Well, Meatball head, it looks like we are destined to meet this way."

          Serena looked up and into deep blue eyes. Here he was again. She felt her knees give way slightly. Why did he have to be so attractive? "I think that you just like holding me." responded Serena.

          Darien seemed to just realize that he was still holding her up. His initial reaction after running into her had been to make sure she didn't hit the ground. She just felt so good in his arms. "Just making sure that you weren't going to end up on the ground like normal."

          "Well, thanks. I'll let you get back to wherever you were going."

          Darien was not used to Serena being so soft spoken. He looked down into her eyes and noticed that she seemed to be crying. "What's wrong?" he said softly as he cupped her chin and forced her to face him again.

          Serena slapped at his hand. "Who told you anything was wrong. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." And away she ran, ran from him, his caring eyes, and her unsure heart.

          Darien just stood there for a few minutes. He hoped Serena was ok. Sure he liked to tease her, but she gave as good as she got. He didn't like the idea of her in any pain. With a heavy heart he continued home, which had been his original destination.

****************************************************

Well, what do you think? I've been so busy trying to get all the characters in that I noticed I had left out some of the main idea for the story. I would like to know what you all think, so REVIEW!!!! or email, whatever works for me. Hope everyone has a fabulous week!!


	11. A new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!! 

Thanks everyone for reviewing! It makes my day each time I get one! There has been a few inquiries about my changing the plot of the story from the original series. I said early on that it was my story and some of the things would change. That means I will use most of the original plot line, but not all of it. Obviously nothing about how they met Rei is the same, but I like it better this way, it's more me and less copying. Please continue to question me, it makes me think more! Now, on with the story!

PS: This is a rewrite of chapter 11. I didn't like the chapter and though that I would change that and make it better. I hope that you all let me know if you like this version better!! Happy Halloween!

*******************************************************

Serena's house was dark when she got home, but that wasn't unusual. Serena tended to take long walks that ended after dark, and her parents had accepted the fact that she was out all hours. They trusted her enough to know she wasn't getting into trouble. Serena couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. She decided to give her folks the benefit of the doubt and believe it was a good thing that they trusted her that much. As she got to the door, she unlocked it with her key and snuck in the house. Serena had discovered that even though her parents let her stay out didn't mean they wanted to be woken up when she got home. 

          Serena was crawling into bed without turning on the lights when she felt something move. She let out a quick startled scream, but quickly quieted herself when she realized it was just Luna. "Oh My Goodness! You scared the life right out of me," whispered Serena in a strained voice. She was still holding her hand over her racing heart hoping to calm herself down. She was used to Luna by now, having lived with her a month, but there were times that she forgot all about the kitty and this had been one of those times. She had been working on autopilot and that always got her in trouble.

          "Calm down Serena. Where else would I be?" Suddenly Luna realized that she had been dozing for quite awhile as there was no light anywhere expect for the small night light in the closet. "What time is it?" hissed Luna. She didn't like the fact that Serena had been out so late. Something could have happened to her and no one would have known. The girls needed to get some sort of communication device so they could reach each other if something happened. She would talk to Amy about that tomorrow.

          "Oh Luna," sighed Serena. "It's after midnight. Don't worry about it. My folks obviously don't as they went to bed and locked the door."

          "Don't be too hard on them Serena. They just don't understand you or how to relate to you. Sammy is easy, he's greedy and a boy. All they have to do is give him material things and he's happy. You are different. You require vast amounts of unconditional love rather than material gain. Your parents don't understand that. Not too many people would in this day and age."

          Serena smiled at the cat. How did she know just what to say to make Serena feel better? It must be that ancient knowledge stuck up in her brain. "Well, goodnight Luna. Tomorrow is going to be a full day." And with that, Serena drifted off to dreamland. 

*****************************************************

          The next morning came all too soon for Serena. Her bed felt so good and the covers blocked out the sun. She could have stayed like that for ages, but Luna would have none of it. And so Serena was up by 9 AM on a Saturday morning, her one day to sleep in. "Gosh Luna, why do we have to go so early? It's not like she won't be there at 2 in the afternoon. I would have been able to sleep in then."

          "Oh, stop complaining Serena. You need to get used to being up early. Being late to school almost every day and getting detention for it is no way for a senshi to behave. What if something happened while you were in detention? Amy can't do this job on her own, she doesn't have your firepower.'

          "Luna, the same thing would happen then as would happen if there was an attack during school hours, I would just leave. True I would get more detentions, but it's more important to save others than staying in school or detention. Don't worry so much you silly kitty."

          When they arrived at Amy's house they found the girl sitting on her front step. Serena giggled at Amy's expression. She looked like she was going to be given some big prize and couldn't wait to go play with it. "Well, you sure are eager to go." 

          "Of course. We might find out more about ourselves, as well as finding a friend from the past. It's an exciting time for us! I can't believe you are so calm." Amy was so excited all her sentences were smooshing together. Luna would have thought that it was Serena talking if she didn't see it with her own eyes.

          "Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Serena. "Lets go!"

          On the way to the temple Serena laughed at Amy. She was so excited and animated. Serena loved it when Amy had moods like this. Most people just saw the shy, serious girl, but Serena was gifted to see more. She saw how much Amy felt about the things going on around her, how she felt about her family and friends, and how much she loved school. She saw more of what made Amy who she was, instead of that girl who showed up everyday for school. Maybe Serena wasn't the only one to put on a mask. 

"This morning while I was waiting for you I researched the girl at the temple," exclaimed Amy. 

"What did you find out?"

          "Well, her name is Rei and she lives at the temple with her maternal grandfather. I couldn't find out much about her mom, other than she died when Rei was quite young. Her father doesn't seem to be around much, instead usually touring for business. If I had to guess, I'd say she is probably lonely." 

          Serena looked at Amy and saw sadness flicker into her eyes and then saw it shoved aside. Amy's father was rarely around either, and Serena knew this hurt Amy because she refused to talk about it. "Wow, you found out a lot. But how did you find out about the dad? I mean, that isn't in any papers is it?"

          "Actually you can get a lot of information from the papers. It listed his schedule because of his job. He was on the rode like 5 days a week. With a schedule like that who would find time to come home to a temple and a young child if you knew the child was being cared for? There may be more reasons, but I don't think that Mr. Hino wanted to be around the home front much."

          "That's so sad. Even if she's not Mars, I think we need to befriend her. Everyone needs more friends."

         Amy smiled at that. Before Serena she did not have any real friends. Sure there were her study buddies, but they weren't real friends. They weren't people that she would tell her deepest, darkest secret to, like she would with Serena. She didn't think that Serena knew how lucky she was to be able to make friends so quickly and easily.

          They got to the temple and found that the girl was sweeping outside. They hoped she would remember them this time, maybe even remember the incident from when they had come as a class and the youma had attacked. "Hello" they called to the girl.

          "Hello and welcome to the Cherry Hill temple. My name is Rei and if you have any questions while you wander around, be sure to ask."     

          "Actually we came to see you. We came here with our school a few days ago and thought that you looked interesting. We were wondering if you would like to be our friend." Serena could see her words shocked the girl because Rei had stopped sweeping and just looked at the two of them like they each had grown a second head or something. Serena knew she had to do something to break the silence. "Is there something on my face?" 

          "No," replied the temple girl quickly. "I'm just not used to visitors coming to see me. What are your names?"

          Amy decided she needed to speak up. "I'm Amy Anderson and this is Serena Tsukino. We are both in the eighth grade at Juuban Junior High."

          Rei just looked at the two girls. Could this be real? Most people were scared of her because of her talents with reading the sacred fire and her meditations. But thinking about it, maybe these two just wanted to use her for those two just wanted to use her for those same talents. "I go to a private academy but I'm also in the eighth grade. Would either of you like tea?"

          Serena's face just lit up at the idea of tea. "Would we ever!" she exclaimed, causing both of the other girls to laugh. "Tea it is then," said Rei and brought the girls inside the temple.

          The girls spent the day getting to know each other. Serena talked the most at first, but as soon as Rei saw she really had no ulterior motives, she began to warm up to the two girls. Soon the three were trying to talk over each other and had found many common traits between them all. They knew by the end of the day that they would all be fast friends. Unfortunately, both of the girls had to leave about 5 for dinner, but they made promises to come back as soon as they could and invited Rei to both of their houses anytime. It had been a good day. 

          When Serena arrived at home, her mother had a message for her. "Serena, some boy stopped by today to find out how you were doing. He was concerned because of how you were acting last night. Is there something we should know about? Why didn't you wake us up last night when you got home if there was a problem."

          Serena was shocked. Who could have stopped by? The only person that she saw on her walk was Darien and he wouldn't check up on her, would he? "Nothing was wrong Mom, I was just having a bad night and so I really wasn't paying much attention to people as I was walking. Did the boy tell you his name?"

          "I think he said Darren or something like that. He was an attractive boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was older though. How did you meet him?" Irene was suddenly realizing her little girl had grown up into a beautiful 14 year old girl. This revelation shocked her and made her wonder if something was happening that shouldn't be.

          "I ran into him in the park and have met him a few times since then at the Crown. His name is Darien and he's ok. He is older though. I wonder why he stopped by suddenly. Don't worry about it Mom, I'm fine I promise."

          "Okay, if you say so. You might want to give the boy a call, he left his number on a piece of paper in the hallway." Irene decided that the best way to deal with the situation was to ignore it and went back to preparing supper.

          Serena figured it was best to call Darien and reassure him she was fine. As she shifted through the papers, she found one had been crumpled by Sammy and pieces torn off. As she flattened it, she saw that there was part of a number on there. "Sammy! You tore up Darien's number!"

          "Too bad, guess you can't call him then huh," smirked her little brother.

          "You brat!"

          Just then they both heard their father coming home. Serena knew she would be yelled at for being mean to her younger brother and so decided to drop it. "Just wait till I get you," mumbled Serena. She knew she would never make good on her threat, but it felt good to say it and release steam. It's not like it was horrible she wasn't calling Darien. Eventually she'd see him. She heard her mom yelling supper was ready. Supper was more important anyway.

*************************************************

Well, that's the rewrite. I welcome any suggestions! Please review and/or email. I want to know what you think. 


	12. Midnight Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am simply using the characters to create a silly story for my enjoyment and hopefully others. 

Well, I know it's been awhile, but life has been kinda ruling me instead of the other way around. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, you all are awesome and deserve GREAT Christmas presents. Unfortunately I can't get them for you as I'm broke. Well, on with the story.

Serena was woken from a sound sleep by a sudden pain in her head and heart. She had unfortunately grown accustomed to this feeling, the signal of an attack on her city. She glanced at her alarm clock. The time of 3:15 AM glowed on the digital face. 'Why do they always have to pick the middle of the night to attack? I have school in the morning and if I get one more detention for being late, Mom is going to lock me out of the house till supper,' thought Serena. She climbed out of bed, knocking Luna on the floor as she did, and grabbed the communicator so she could wake Amy up. Just as she was going to press the Mercury button, she decided to try and defeat the monster on her own. Why wake Amy up if she could do it alone?

            "Serena!! What's all the commotion about? How did I get on the floor?" mumbled a very distraught little cat. Luna wasn't always at her best when awoken during the night. 

            "There's an attack. I'll be back soon." And with that Serena was transforming and out the window. She was grateful now more than ever that she was given the room with this window. It would be so much harder to protect the city from Sammy's room, which had a window, but had no tree to get to the ground from.

*****************************************

            'Big surprise, they are at the park,' thought Serena as she raced to the park herself. She still couldn't understand why they always chose the same areas. Maybe there was some portal that was in the park which was why they always arrived there. She would have to try and remember to have Mercury check that out next time she was here after a battle. Just then she noticed a strange light flickering through the trees. 'There you are, you horrible creatures. Now to get this over with and get back to bed.' Just then Serena noticed movement in the trees just beyond the creature. Hopefully Tuxedo Mask was there to help her out yet again. Sound breaking the silence of the night snapped Serena's attention back to the battle at hand. She saw a young, handsome man seemingly talking to himself. Maybe he was the head of the evil invading her world. The best thing she could do for now was to listen to his ramblings, getting as much information as she could.

            "Why does that girl have to come every time we decide to get more power? Now she has that brat with the water attacks too. I feel that this is just the beginning of what she can do," mumbled the man. "Beryl is going to have my head if I can't get her some real power and soon. Maybe if I keep trying attacks at night when this superhero should be asleep, I can get some. People won't be awake to summon her to their rescue."

            'So,' thought Serena, 'he's not the leader. This Beryl person is. I wonder what kind of information that Luna has on her. Maybe she is a reincarnation of this evil we died fighting against during the Silver Millennium. Maybe if I can capture him, I can find out more information and end this once and for all. Maybe then I wouldn't be seen as such a klutz.' And with that decision, Serena jumped out of the trees she had been eavesdropping from. "How dare you come into my city under the cloak of darkness to drain unsuspecting peaceful people of their energy? I am Sailor moon, and in the name of the Moon I will stop you."

            Jadeite spun around to face his enemy. "So, you come even when you are not yet called. You don't have the power to stop me, especially alone," and with that he launched his attack of lighting-like bolts of energy. It was all Serena could do to keep from being hit by one. Jadeite laughed at Sailor Moon's dance of survival. "Give in Sailor Moon. You are no match for me."

            "Never!" screamed Sailor Moon. She was running out of energy and needed to come up with a plan, and fast, when suddenly a rose stopped a bolt headed straight at Sailor Moon. "Careful Sailor Moon, one hit by those and you will be out of the game for quite some time." This unexpected visitor drew Jadeite's attention from Sailor Moon and to himself with the use of a steel-tipped rose. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

            Jadeite looked up at the man standing in the trees. "And what makes you think that you are up to the challenge, cape boy?" and redirected his attack at Tuxedo Mask. Serena knew this would be her only opportunity. "Moon Tiara Action!" 

            Serena's attack flew straight at Jadeite who noticed it just in time to dodge it. "Well, that's all the play time I have children. We will meet again." and with that he made a hasty retreat.

            "Thank you Tuxedo Mask! But how did you know I needed help?"

            Tuxedo Mask looked down fondly on Sailor Moon. "I will always know when you are in trouble. You are very strong, but there is so much more you have to learn about yourself and your powers. Don't be afraid to ask for help, that's what your guardians are for. You best get home and to bed now Sailor Moon." And with a flick of his cape, he was gone.

            Serena knew his words to be true and hurried home herself for a few more precious hours of sleep.

***********************************

            "No, let me sleep," mumbled a very tired Serena. "I don't want to go to school today."

            "Serena, you say that every day! Get up now and get ready." 

            Suddenly Serena felt very cold. She reached for the covers to find them missing. Opening her eyes she grumbled, "It's an evil trick to steal someone's blankets to get them out of bed Mom. Can't you think of something more original and warmer to get me up?"

            Irene smiled at her girl. "If anything else worked, I would try that, but you have ignored every other method that I have to get you up. Now you have about 20 minutes to get yourself ready and off to school. Hop to it!" 

            "Twenty minutes??" screeched Serena. She always took a half hour to get ready and make it to school. "How will I make it?" she cried as she ran full speed into the bathroom where the shower was already running for her.

************************************

            Molly laughed at Serena as she sprinted into the classroom. "Serena, you are on time for the first time in a week. Congratulations!"

            "On time? Mom said that I was 10 minutes late already!" wheezed Serena as she took her desk. Amy walked over then as well. Overhearing the last comment she added giggling, "Your mom must have found a new way to get you going in the morning that doesn't get you 'cold' as you so often say." 

            Serena smiled at that statement, as she had said it to her mother just that morning. She was slowly seeing her mother in a new light. She saw things that her mother did for her each day and saw more and more evidence of the caring she received when she was young. She figured that she was finally starting to get through to her parents without the act, by just being herself.

            Class was called to order and Serena was formally congratulated for being on time for class. "I have another announcement to make this morning class. We have the priviledge of having a new student in our class. She recently relocated to this area and I hope that you all treat her with respect and courteously. Her name is Lita Kino. Serena, as you have a very similar schedule to Lita I would ask that you help her out today."

            "Of course Ms. Haruna." 

******************************************

            Lunch rolled around and Serena attacked her meal with her usual fervor. Lita couldn't help but laugh at the girl. "You sure enjoy food don't you?"

            Serena stopped shoveling her food long enough to respond with a profound "YES!"

            That answer caused all of her friends to burst into uncontrollable laughter. This small girl ate enough to feed a horse, and would have eaten more had it been available. "Serena you are just too much," said Lita, wiping her watering eyes. It had been quite some time since she had been able to laugh like that. "I love to make food, would you like me to bring you some samples?"

            Serena's jaw dropped. "Are you joking? Of course! I would love that. You are such a great person Lita. I'm so excited that you will be staying at our school for awhile."

            Lita's face dropped slightly, but she quickly put up her mask and continued. "No problem. I'll try and bring you some tomorrow."

********************************************

            Serena felt that her day had been satisfying. She did not have detention, she had made a new friend, and now she would have new things to eat at lunch. What could make the day better? 

            WHACK!

            "Exc…" started Serena as she looked up to see Darien. He did not seem to pleased with her.

            "Well, hello Serena." glared Darien. "I was hoping to 'bump' into you today. I had asked you to call me yesterday, but did not receive a call."

            Serena looked down at her shoes, ashamed. True, the number had been lost, she didn't do anything about it at the time, or even attempt to find another number for him. "I'm so sorry Darien. Sammy tore up the number on accident and I forgot." Serena's face turned to his in a question. "What did you want anyway? You have never tried to contact me before." 

            Darien turned a very pale pink at that statement. He was not sure what had so compelled him to make sure that this Meatball Head was okay yesterday, but that same feeling caused him to be enraged when she didn't return his call. All he wanted to know was that she was happy. "I don't know Serena, but I really wanted to make sure you were okay. The other day in the park you looked so sad and alone. I guess I just wanted you to be happy again."

            Serena was shocked by the sweet words. "Thanks for the concern Darien. I'm fine now. It was just a very bad night for me." She smiled shyly. "I have to be going, but if you want, maybe we could have ice cream at the Crown later?"

            Darien was shocked. She wanted to spend time with him? "I think that could be arranged. How about in an hour?"

            "Sounds good," replied Serena. "See you soon." And with that she continued home, now wearing a silly grin on her face. 

********************************

Well, what do you all think? I know I'm changing Darien's personality, but I decided that he was going to be a sweetie in this story, and that's all there is to it. I value ALL suggestions, so please make them by either reviewing the story or emailing me at dizzyblondey@yahoo.com. Happy holidays everyone! Be safe this Christmas season.


	13. The arcade

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but simply borrow the characters for my own enjoyment.

Okay, I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed. I have never gotten so many reviews on one chapter in my life (well I only have one story on here so it's not been that long I guess). Sorry about the note, I was feeling discourage and with so little review I guess I should have thought it was because my chapter was so great that no one thought I could improve it (see how well I can build myself up hehehe) instead of thinking that no one was reading it. Because of the overwhelming response to my note, the story will go on. I hope you all like this installment! Happy New Year to all of you.

**************************************************************

Serena was floating around on cloud nine. She had gotten up the courage to ask Darien to do something with her and he actually said YES!! Her day couldn't get any better. Sure, he still seemed slightly perturbed that she hadn't called him back when he left the message, but she'd make sure he understood it was an accident and that it wouldn't happen again. He'd understand she was sure. Suddenly Serena remembered that she was supposed to meet Amy and Rei also. Darn it, that just wouldn't work. Of course they could join Darien and her, but that would take half the fun out of the afternoon. Oh well, sacrifices had to be made for friendship, and since she got up the courage this once, she should be able to ask Darien to do something with her again, this time alone.

                Serena looked for the nearest payphone to give Rei a call. It was just to bad that they hadn't figured out if she was a scout yet, those communicators were great devices, cutting down on the quarters going to phone calls, leaving them to be used for those great games in the arcade. She had written Rei's number in her "black book" that she carried everywhere. She thought it was funny how guys were stereotyped to have them filled with girls names that they called for last minute flings or whatever they called girls for, so she decided to break the stereotype and use one for her everyday use. The one change she had allowed was in the upper left hand corner there was an embossed crescent moon ~ her favorite symbol. She didn't know why she liked the moon so much when she had purchased this book, but she supposed that it made sense now. There was also a small rosebud embossed in the lower right hand corner. It was blood red, her favorite kind. Now it just reminded her of her champion, Tuxedo Mask. She placed her money and dialed the number. 

                "Cherry Hill Shrine," answered a pleasant voice. 

                "May I please speak with Rei Hino?" responded Serena. 

                "May I tell her who's calling?" The voice sounded more strained, as though it didn't really want the answer. Serena couldn't figure out why it would be bad to call Rei. "Serena" she replied hesitantly. She didn't really feel like being yelled at or denied talking to Rei by this strange voice answering the phone.

                Suddenly there was a giggle at the other end. Serena was so confused why her saying her name would cause such a reaction. "Serena, this IS Rei."

                Serena let out a long, loud sigh. "Whew! I thought that there was some mean lady hired simply to answer the phone and scare of solicitors or something."

                Rei, still giggling, told Serena that she was kinda right. "I use my most stern voice when I don't know who's calling. We don't get many calls here because most people just come. You can't do very good counseling over the phone so we don't give out the number often. That means that the most people that call us are telemarketers and solicitors. I'm glad it was you this time though."

                Serena, who was also giggling by this time, replied that she understood. "Say Rei, the real reason I was calling is that I'm going to be getting together with Darien Chiba at the Crown. I know that I told you and Amy that I'd meet up with you this afternoon. We have some stuff to discuss, but I was hoping that you two could meet us here and we could all eat some ice cream and visit for awhile."

               "Serena, isn't this the boy you think is hot? Why would you want me and Amy to intrude? How about this, I'll call Amy and we'll get together without you and meet up with you at the Crown in a couple hours. That will give you time alone with Darien and still get us all together. You know that we have to meet him and approve before you can continue with your crush."

                Serena smiled. Rei and Amy had only been her friends for a couple weeks, but they all acted like they had been best friends since they were in diapers. "Whatever you say Rei. I'll be at the Crown. You both can come as quickly as you want. I know that there will be more time with Darien if I was able to get up the courage this once."

                Rei just laughed more at that statement. "Ok, we will probably show up soon. You have a good time!"

                "Thanks Rei. See you soon!" And with that she hung up the phone and started to walk back towards the Crown. She loved that place, filled with junior high and high school kids. There was always some game to play or someone to talk too. It just made you feel welcome. Suddenly, that horrible familiar feeling took over. She felt like the world was spinning away from her and she was focused on one spot. THE ARCADE! Quickly she grabbed her communicator and sprinted to the nearest hiding place to transform. 'Damn it, this happens every damn day! Why can't they take a day off already!' thought Serena. She was getting tired of these stupid predictable drones. It was as though they were sent simply to keep Serena's attention on the Negaverse, as if Serena could forget their presence.

                "Mercury here"

                "Amy!" Serena yelled into the communicator. "I need you now. I feel a very strong evil presence near the arcade. I guess it's time to find out if Rei is Mars because we are going to need her. Transform and grab Luna from home. She should be napping."

                "You got it Moon." 

**************************************************

                As Amy closed the connection with Serena, she didn't know what to think. She somehow knew that Serena was right that they needed Mars desperately for this battle, but she was apprehensious how to get Rei to come with her incase she wasn't Mars. Could they trust her with this secret? Could they put her life in danger by knowing the identity of the scouts should it ever be found out? There wasn't time to worry about that now, and Rei's fate was already sealed. She was needed and that's all there was too it. 

                As Amy arrived at the temple she found Rei waiting for her, but her eyes held a vacant stare. Amy had seen this once before, although Rei still did not remember the incident. "Mercury, we are needed," was all Rei said as she quickly turned towards the arcade and started to run. As she chased after Rei, Amy realized that she had not yet transformed. She had no idea how Rei knew who she was but she knew she could only keep up with her was as Mercury. She called her trigger phrase and transformed in the trees of the temples as they ran to the arcade. Hopefully Luna would realize the danger and be there waiting. She always seemed to know she was needed. 

***********************************************

                Luna was jarred awake but some unknown force. She quickly realized that Serena had transformed and that she would be needed. She immediately jumped out the window and raced towards the pull of Sailor Moon.

***********************************************

                Darien was so excited about seeing Serena. She seemed different from anyone he had ever known. For some unknown reason he felt as though he was almost whole with her. He had felt as though part of him were missing for as long as he could remember. He had always chalked it up to the fact that when he was six he had been in a horrific accident and had lost his memory and his parents all in the same night. Maybe Serena was the key to unlocking his past. Or maybe she was something else, something he had been searching for to make his future bright. The only way to figure it out was to spend time with her. Suddenly he keeled over in pain. He was needed. Evil had entered his world again, because he could tell that Sailor Moon had arrived. She needed him. He felt a sharp pain of loss at the thought of missing the afternoon with Serena, but this took precedence. Quickly he transformed into the mysterious Tuxedo Mask and followed the pull on his heart.

*************************************************

                Lita was busy trying to find a new cookbook. She figured that if she could find some new recipes that she could try them out and bring them to school. The more things that she brought to eat, the more she could get to know that Serena girl. She seemed very friendly, but possibly ditzy. But ditzy wasn't always bad. Lita knew somehow that she would be a great friend, someone to rely and confide in. Lita had never had that before, always feeling like she was an outsider. Somehow with this Serena girl she felt like she had come home, had found where she was supposed to be. Food would be a good excuse to get to know her better without looking desperate. Suddenly she felt that she needed to go in the other direction. She looked back and saw the Crown Arcade in the distance. Something was pulling her there. She had always followed her instincts, and she would this time too. She quickly turned around and started walking towards the arcade in hopes of finding what was pulling her. 

*****************************************************************************

Okay, I know this is a bad place to stop, but I want to make sure all of this makes sense before I continue. I have decided to bring everyone together (if that isn't obvious) and get on with this story. It seemed to be lagging a bit. Please continue to review, I really need your input. Happy New Year!!


	14. Mars to the rescue

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon! It's very sad I know, but it's the truth. 

I wanted to thank you all for your great reviews. It gave me the warm fuzzies to get them. You all are great.  I hope you like this installment of my story. I thought I would get it out quickly because you all have been so great with the reviews.

************************************

As Serena arrived at the arcade, she instantly understood why she had such a feeling of foreboding. There were twin youma terrorizing the patrons of the arcade. The teens who frequented the Crown were cowering in terror, most under the table tops crying and screaming for help. The monsters did not care about their screams, in fact seemed to welcome the terror, inciting them to do more to the teens. Serena was glad that she had called for Amy. She knew there was no way that she could handle this on her own.

            "Hey you two uglies!" screamed Sailor Moon. Both monsters turned at this statement. Serena had noticed before that the youma tended to relate to whatever item they resembled. These twins seemed to be some sort of hair accessory, meaning that they were most likely vainer than some of the other monsters had been. 

            "And who would you be, with your horrible meatball hair style? That style is so last week."

            Serena smiled. They thought they could use the same tactic on her that she used on them to distract them. She didn't care what they thought of her or her appearance. They were simply something that she had to eliminate. "I am Sailor Moon. I fight for love and justice. Terrorizing these teens simply trying to relax and have a good time is unacceptable. In the name of the Moon I will punish you!" And as she said this she prepared to fight, taking an offensive stance and continued to assess the situation. Suddenly she noticed that she was not alone with these two monsters, but they had a leader with them. The man, Jadeite, that she had encountered in the park a few evenings ago.

            "So, you did come Sailor Moon. I somehow knew that this little demonstration of power would bring you here to me." And with that statement he started to softly cackle. Serena knew this wasn't a good thing. He was expecting her, possibly arranged the whole battle simply to capture her. The only thing keeping her from freaking out was that she knew Mercury was coming and hopefully bringing Luna and Mars. She knew that she would need them to defeat this clown.

            "Does that mean you arranged all this for me? I'm truly touched. But now that I'm here, why don't you let these people go? They have done nothing to you."

            "I can't do that Sailor Moon," replied Jadeite. "They have something that I need, possibly many things that I need. The most important is energy. At this moment my youma are draining the energy of the screams of these children. Soon they will be nothing more than shells huddled under those tables. With that energy I will be able to find what we are looking for and be able to reclaim this world as ours."

            Serena had no idea what he was talking about. She understood that he needed energy, but what were they trying to find? She had seen no evidence of a pattern to their madness, but she knew that if she gave the information to Mercury and Luna that they should be able to help her decipher what the Negaverse would need to regain its former glory.

            "That will never happen Jadeite, no matter what you gain you will loose in the end."

            "Strong words there, Sailor Moon. You hid behind a mask always, letting no one know who you really are. At least we are strong enough to show ourselves."

            Those words hit home. She knew that it was something she would have to work through after the battle, but now she simply had to save these people, her friends, and send Jadeite home crying.

            "Enough talk Jadeite."

            "You are absolutely right Sailor Moon. Youma attack her!"

            Serena turned back to the monsters just in time to dodge their attacks. They were throwing ropes of hair at her to bind her. Each strand of hair was teeming with electricity and would wound heavily on contact. Just then a rose ripped through the air and through one of the ropes of hair headed towards Sailor Moon. Serena looked up to see Tuxedo Mask atop the building.

            "You are not alone Sailor Moon. Attack when ready."

            Just as Sailor Moon was preparing to throw her Tiara a flood of bubbles raced towards the two electric hair monsters, starting to short circuit their attacks. Serena looked to see that Mercury had arrived with Rei right beside her. Rei seemed to be in her trance that had overtaken her when the temple had been attacked. Instantly Luna was by their side, jumping onto Mercury's shoulder. Then the girls were off again, headed in a completely different direction.

*****************************

"Mercury!" yelled Luna as she jumped onto Amy's shoulder. "This girl is Mars. I need to get her somewhere out of the way so she can transform."

            "You got it Luna." And Mercury grabbed Rei's arm, forcing her to follow. They ran to a nearby alley way that had been cleared out because of the terror at the Crown.

            As they hid in the alley, Luna turned to Rei. "You are Mars, but I think you already knew that in the state you are in. This transformation pen will help you again harness your powers of flame to help Sailor Moon in her quest to rid the world of evil and regain the Moon Princess. If you will accept your former duties, grasp the pen and yell 'Mars Power' but know that once you do there is no turning back."

            Immediately Rei grabbed the pen and yelled the phrase. Rei was transformed into Sailor Mars, complete with a red fuku and heals. She shook her head at the end of the transformation, having been released from her trance. "Thank you Luna. I knew there had been a part of me missing for quite some time, but was unable to realize what it was. We will talk more after the fight, but now we are needed. Come on Mercury!" And they ran back to Sailor Moon's side.

*****************************

            Sailor Moon felt a huge jump in power as she released her tiara at the youma. She instinctively knew that Rei had become Sailor Mars. They were stronger now, strong enough to take on this battle. She somehow knew that with each scout that came back, the power was amplified in all of them. They fed off each other, needed each other to be a fully functioning team. Without the full team they would never be able to defeat the Negaverse. Serena knew she would have to discuss this with Luna. They had been left in the dark long enough about their past.

            As the tiara hit one of the youma, it screamed and broke, becoming again a simple hair clip. Just as Serena was going to begin to hit the other one, a burst of flame engulfed the creature, causing it to scream in pain. Serena knew that she needed to finish this youma, just as she had finished the twin after Mercury's attack. She threw her tiara again at the monster and it broke just as its twin had. "Thanks Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

            "No problem Sailor Moon. Glad to be of assistance." replied Mars.

            Serena looked back to where Jadeite had been, to see him locked in battle with Tuxedo Mask. That must have started while she was defending herself against the youma. "Jadeite!" she screamed. "We have defeated your monsters. Was that all you could do?"

            Jadeite broke off fighting long enough to see she wasn't lying. "Impressive Sailor Moon. You exceeded my expectations, but then I didn't know there were three of you pesky scouts. I won't be so ill prepared again." And with that he made a hasty retreat to wherever he came from.

"Congratulations Sailor Moon," said Mask. "Till we meet again." and with that Tuxedo Mask also left. Serena always felt a part of her go with him.   
            Serena looked to see that the teens were starting to calm down and crawl out from under the tables.  She knew that if they didn't make their exit now, they never would. The gossip at school had been bad enough, but to have Sailor Moon in their midst would be something these teens couldn't forget. They would want proof of the encounter, such as autographs, pictures, whatever. The three needed to leave and leave now. She looked up to see Mercury and Mars were motioning her to follow them. That was all the incentive that she needed, and started to chase after the two girls. There was much to talk about. Serena knew that somehow Darien and their 'date' was just going to have to wait.

******************************************

            Lita stood in the background. She had seen it all. She knew that there was a reason she was pulled to the arcade, but she had no idea what. She felt somehow connected to this heroine. She also recognized the evil without knowing why. As the battle finished and the sailors started to race off, she knew there was much she needed to find out about herself. Why would she be pulled here? Who were these girl heroines that could go against such monsters as those? What kind of magic had she just seen? For someone who dealt only in reality, this mystical battle was something she was going to have to think long and hard about. She slowly turned around and started to walk home.

****************************************** 

Well, that's all for now. Sorry so short, but I didn't want to get into the debriefing quite yet. Next time will cover the after affects of finding Mars and Luna sensing Jupiter but not knowing where she was. They will also have to find out more what's going on with the Negaverse and what they are trying to find. I'm sure you all can guess. Happy New Year!!


	15. A Nice Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I think I ever will, rats.

**********************************

Serena was a bundle of emotions as she followed Amy and Rei back to the temple. She was so completely excited that they had found Rei and that she indeed was Sailor Mars. Having back yet another of her senshi was almost like finding a lost child. She felt they were technically supposed to be responsible for her, but she knew that she really was responsible for them. She was the leader, and with that role came specific obligations that only she had to bear. But she somehow knew she would let the girls believe that they protected her, like it was some mission they had in the past. Only she would realize it really was the other way around. She knew there was something more important, some hidden piece to her past that would shake things up. She knew that it had something to do with dreams.

            Even through all this happiness, Serena was crushed. She had missed her opportunity to have a date with Darien. Granted, it wasn't really a date, but they were going to be together. It could have lead to something more, or just something. Now he was going to hate her because she didn't show up. Or worse, he was going to think that she was a coward because she ran from those idiotic youmas. Why did this all have to happen today?

            Serena saw they were in sight of the temple. "Girls, we need to loose the makeup." Serena called to Amy and Rei. She couldn't think of a better way to tell them to revert to their human form. Everything else sounded like it was right out of a silly comic. She slowed to touch her broach, with a whir of magic, she was plain old Serena again. Somehow that was comforting, yet empty as well. It seemed that her whole life was tied up in a little broach, and it was changing everything in and around her. What power that trinket had. 

            Serena walked straight up to Rei and pulled her into a big hug. "Welcome to the group." 

            Amy was watching Rei as Serena pulled her into the hug. Her eyes seemed to almost tear up. Her movements seemed stiff too, like she hadn't been hugged that much. Serena didn't seem to notice though, just holding on tight. 'She has so much love,' thought Amy while watching the two.

           "Calm down Serena!" voiced Rei, as soon as she got over the shock of being hugged. It wasn't a normal occurrence, as she didn't have any girlfriends and her grandfather really didn't just hand out hugs. "You are squeezing the life out of me."

            Giggling, Serena let Rei go. "As if I would have the strength to do something like that. I wanted you to know how happy I am to have found you, and know that you are again one of us. I missed you."

            "Serena, you didn't even really know I existed before." Rei said, giving Serena a strange look. 

            Serena looked dumbfounded. She realized it was true. She didn't know that Rei had existed as Mars before. She had only recently met Rei herself. It wasn't until the connection was made, and Mars was back, did Serena know that she was missing something. "Well, Sailor Moon knew that you were missing and she is very excited to have Mars back. And you know that I valued you as friend prior to any magical connections that we may have." replied Serena, proud of her answer.

            "Alright you two," said Luna. "We have much to discuss."

            "Oh no!!!" remarked Serena, as her hands flew to her face. "I have to get to the Crown. Darien and I have a meeting scheduled and I'm so late already. Can we continue this there or maybe meet afterwards? Those nasty people won't attack again in one day. Please Luna?" whined Serena, trying to give the cat puppy dog eyes. 

            Amy felt bad for the girl. "Serena just go. The three of us will sit here for a bit and discuss the minor things while you are there. I have a feeling that it won't take long, as you are so late already. Be sure to come back here within an hour."

            Jumping for joy, Serena grabbed Amy and twirled. "I'll be back quick. Darien probably will hate me, but I have to try. Ta ta for now." And with that, Serena was off. 

************************

            As Tuxedo Mask left the Crown, he felt like he was leaving something behind. He wasn't sure if it was something undone, or just that he was again leaving Sailor Moon. He couldn't describe the pull that she had, the desire to be with her was almost overpowering. The desire to make sure that nothing touched her, not even the pain from a hangnail, was completely irrational. He knew the girl to be able to take care of herself, even though she looked like a clutz half the time that she was fighting. Why the draw? There had to be more than just the fact she wore her outfit _very nicely. As he arrived back at his apartment, he was again Darien. As he looked to his watch, he knew he was in trouble. Serena was at the crown. He felt a sense of panic, 'What if she had been there when the youma attacked? Was she ok?' The thoughts just keep racing through his mind. He just grabbed his jacket and was out the door._

**************************

            Serena and Darien arrived at the Crown at the same time, almost colliding. "Serena!" "Darien!" both exclaimed, and then just as suddenly, looked down, as though embarrassed that they were late, running to be there, or just for the fact that they wanted to be together so much. "Sorry I'm late Darien," whispered Serena, the first to break the uncomfortable silence. Darien's head snapped up. "What are you talking about? I just got here myself. I couldn't seem to get here…"

            "Because of those monsters?" Serena interrupted, eyes wide, either with terror or a secret hope, Darien couldn't decide which.  "I know that I tried, but wow, those are enough to scare anyone off until those superheroes came through and wiped them out. That Tuxedo Mask sure is a hottie."

            Darien just smiled. He knew that he couldn't tell her about his identity as Tuxedo Mask, but to hear her compliment him was nice indeed. "Yeah, that was reason I was late. What do you say we skip the arcade and just go for a quick walk through the park?" 

            Serena grinned. "I suppose that could be arranged. But this is the deal, you call me Meatball Head again and I cut and run. Deal?"

            "You cut a hard bargain."

            "Deal?" Serena stated again. She knew that he would never stick to this, he enjoyed egging her on to much, but she wanted an excuse to have him chasing her.

            "I'll try." 

            "All right, but you know what will happen." 

            Darien just looked at Serena. 'Why do I think that she has some sort of plan forming in that complicated brain of hers?' He took her arm and off they went.

*************************

_Back at the temple_

            Amy watched Serena as she raced back the direction they had just come. "Well, we know she's a good runner," remarked Rei. Amy snapped around and saw that she had been looking in the same direction. "No problems there," Amy agreed.

            "Alright girls, down to business," decreed Luna. She loved being in charge. "Rei, what do you remember now that you have unlocked Mars?"

            "Well," started Rei slowly, "it's very hazy. I remember the feeling of love and loyalty. I remember being fascinated with fire, which I suppose carried over into Rei now. I remember feeling sad that I couldn't spend more time with parents. I know that there is a few people we are missing, Jupiter and Venus. I was best friends with someone…" Rei stopped, looking as though the memories just stopped. 

            "Do you remember anything near the end?" questioned Luna.

            "Not really," whispered Rei. "It's more feeling than anything else. I feel terror and pain. I think that I saw something I never wanted to see. It hurts too much to try and figure it out." And with that Rei sat up straighter, trying to block out something.

            Amy knew they needed to wait for Serena's influence and calming presence. "How about we get some ice cream and calm down? I think that we need Serena here before we do much more. She'll be here soon, I can't see her spending all that much time with Darien. The two will kill each other."

            Luna giggled, as only a cat can, "You are right Amy. Let's wait for a bit. There is a few more things that you all should know. Ice cream sounds like a great treat."

****************************************

            Lita decided that a nice walk through the park would be nice on her way home. She was still trying to figure out so many things. Why did she know when evil was coming? Why had she felt compelled at the age of four to force her parents to allow her to learn different martial arts? She wasn't sure why all of a sudden that seemed so odd to her, that it was connected with something not yet there. All she knew was that something big was coming, something no one was ready for. She wanted to be able to help, to be able to do something. She only could pray that she was in time. She knew that this move to Tokyo was a good thing, that it would lead her exactly where she needed to be. As she looked up, she saw Serena from school. She was with an older man. How did she get all the luck? He was very nice too look at. None of her old boyfriends had looked so good. "Hey Serena!"

            Serena's head snapped around. "Lita!" Serena said as she ran over to give her a hug. Lita was so surprised that she almost didn't catch Serena. "I wasn't expecting such a production," laughed Lita. "And who is this?" she asked as Darien came strolling over.

            "Oh, this is just Darien," answered Serena, kinda swatting a hand in his direction. "We're just wandering around. You weren't at the arcade when those monsters were there, right?" Serena suddenly had a very worried look on her face. 

            "No, I wasn't there, but I was nearby. I saw most of what happened. It was awesome what those sailor scouts do."

            "They aren't much," said Darien, feeling a little left out. He was there too, darn it. "They always need that guys help."

            "You're mean Darien." wailed Serena. "Those girls are great, and could save themselves if they need to. He just always shows up to help."

            "Wow, you two sure seem to know a lot about the sailors and Tuxedo Mask." remarked Lita, somewhat curious to see how they would respond. 

            Both started to just stammer, like they goofed big time on something. "They are just cool." 

            Lita laughed. "Good answer." With that response both Serena and Darien started to smile. "Well, I best get home. I have to get dinner on, and find something to make for lunch tomorrow."

            "You bringing some to share Lita?" asked Serena, almost noticeably drooling at the thought.

            Lita laughed even harder, this time joined by Darien. "Of course Serena, I would never forget you or your appetite."

            Serena smiled. Even though she could take that as a criticism, it was much better as a compliment.  "Good answer. See you tomorrow Lita," answered Serena.

            "It was nice to meet you Lita; have a good night," said Darien.

            "Bye," and Lita was off. What a pair those two made. 'Hmm,' thought Lita, 'I wonder if they know something about those heroes that they aren't letting on.' But then she stopped to think. 'Serena as a superhero, not really likely.' 

********************************

Sorry for the delay,  I'm hoping to get this updated much faster. I have a new job that should allow me more time to work on it. Everyone have a good break!! Please review!


	16. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in the story. 

As Lita left, Serena felt a slight sense of loss. It as similar to the sensation that she had when she left Amy or Rei. Serena didn't know what this could mean, other than that the two were going to be great friends. She didn't really care that the school had something against the tall brunette. The rumors about her beating up people in her previous school could be true or false, but either way everyone makes mistakes. Serena could tell that the girl had a good soul and that she would be a great asset as a friend.

"A flower for your thoughts," whispered Darien. He had caught a blossom from the trees as it drifted from the branches. It was a small little pink blossom. It was the most that he could do, as it was forbidden to pick the flowers in the park. 

Serena blinked as though to snap herself out of her internal revelations. She saw Darien holding the blossom out to her and felt a slight sense of deja-vu again. She knew that there had been no other time that Darien could have ever done this. "Oh Darien, how sweet. If I didn't know better I'd say that you were a romantic at heart." She noticed that the more she talked, the more it looked as though Darien were blushing. She knew she had something now. "Blushing are we? Hmm?" She asked as she poked him in the side. 

"Cut it out Serena. I was just trying to be nice." Darien started to walk off, Serena knew she had to catch him. "Darien, stop! I'll be good."

Darien stopped and let her catch up. "Well, it's almost time for me to get going anyway." Serena knew that this was the truth. She had told the girls that she would be back in an hour. There was so much that they all had to talk about. "Why?"

Darien saw the pouty look that had covered Serena's face. For some reason, seeing that and knowing it was because they had to part, made him feel warm. There must be something more to this relationship than he was ready for, especially with meatball head. "Cause it's dark and some of us have homework. I'm pretty sure you said something about needing to be somewhere about an hour ago."

"An HOUR ago? It can't be that late!!" Serena was yelling at the top of her lungs. For some reason she reacted like this as though yelling would make time reverse and allow her to be on time. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Serena yelled as she ran off towards the temple. Darien just shook his head, 'She's a strange one,' he thought as she ran off. 

****************************

"Where is that girl? I figured that Darien wouldn't even be there anymore, but here she's been gone for almost 2 and a half hours!" vented Luna. She really wanted to get this business with Rei and Mars finalized so that they could work from there, but Serena had to be late. 

Amy looked up from her books and just shook her head at Luna. That cat was working her way into a fit. She might be the advisor from old, but she sure didn't understand the new Serena. The strange part was that Amy could remember Luna being like this in the past, but Serena was a blur. Amy knew she was there, but remembering her exactly was impossible. She could even remember Rei, or Rayella, but nothing about Serena. Very strange. "Luna, calm down cat. Serena is on her own time schedule. So her and Darien must have actually hit it off for once. That girl needs more happiness in her life. I think that you need to be somewhat understanding in that, okay?" 

Luna was shocked to hear such a speech coming from Amy. The girl was usually so quiet. "She can have all the happiness she wants as soon as this problem with the negaverse is resolved."

Amy looked over at Rei who was also shaking her head. Rei understood Serena's need for normalcy. She may have only entered this mess, but she had lived out of the norm for a very long time. That was the pains associated with living in a temple and having a gift. And she did consider her ability to foresee the future as a gift, even though it could be a huge burden. "Lay off Luna." Rei said with finality. 

"Hmm" was Luna's reply.

Suddenly the door slammed open, startling the occupants of the room. "I'm so so so so so so so sorry I'm late," exclaimed a panting Serena. She slammed the door shut and doubled over, trying to catch her breath. It was obvious that she had been running at high speed from whatever location she had been at.

"Serena, you need to be more responsible! I can't believe that you are so late. We said that you could have an…" started Luna, who was smothered by Rei. "No problem Serena, we were just hanging out."

Serena shot Rei a thankful look. She knew how long Luna could rant. It wasn't that the cat was trying to be mean or hurtful by anything that she was saying, but she had the capabilities of being just a bit overwhelming at times. It most likely came from the fact that she was trying to protect the girls to the best of her ability, and as she was a cat, that was pretty hard. Serena could sympathize, but there was a point that it just got to much. "So, where do we start?"

Amy decided that she better start, or Luna would rule the evening. "Well, we know that Rei has a pretty decent recollection of the Silver Millennium. I'll let her cover that. We are still missing 2 members of the "inner circle" or something like that. Also, I don't believe that we are really getting anywhere with the Negaverse. I think that we have them at a standstill, but we haven't taken down any of their leaders, simply the hired help so to speak. If we want to get anywhere we have to make sure to go after the leaders, and hopefully get to the head and stop this evil in it's tracks."

Serena looked at Amy with total respect. "That sure is a concise way of describing the situation. So, basically we need to find the other two that are supposed to be in our circle and go after the big bad people, like Jedite, and hopefully we'll still win this thing?"

"Basically"

"Alright. Rei, why don't you tell me some of what you remembered. Maybe it will jog some of my memories."

Rei wasn't sure she wanted to go through the pain of remembering again. It wasn't so bad until she started to think about the end, about the final battle that lead them to now. There was something big that she was forgetting or something, something she didn't want to remember. "I'll tell you some of what I know."

Serena could sense the unease in Rei. "How about this, we'll compromise. You tell me what you remember of Venus and Jupiter, and we'll leave the personal stuff for later. We won't even think about that last battle. I know that Amy was having a hard time remembering it too. I have a feeling that it holds some big key that we are all missing, but it's to traumatic to deal with right now."

Rei knew that Serena was sensitive, but this was just to much. How did she know that was the problem? Rei worked very hard for many years to be able to control her emotions, but after just a few weeks this girl was able to read her like a book. "That works for me. But should I remember something, I'll let you know. Right now I just can't deal with the final battle for some reason. I think that we are all going to have to be together." Rei paused. "Hey, how did you know that the final two were going to be Venus and Jupiter?" questioned Rei.

Amy and Luna looked startled at that question as well. They knew the identity of the two missing senshi because of the earlier conversation with Rei, but Serena had been gone by then. "Umm, I, I, I really don't know," stuttered Serena. "I guess it was just something I knew, kinda like being the leader. But I also know that I'm not the leader, I think that maybe Venus is. It's scratchy. It's like I get to close and it all shuts down." Serena sat down and put her head in her hands. She so wanted to be able to help with putting facts together, but she was having the hardest time remembering anything.

"Well," started Rei, "you are right. The two missing senshi are Venus and Jupiter. From what I can remember, there really wasn't a leader. Venus was in charge and very demanding, but everyone was responsible for something themselves. I think that it's because we were all princesses. I was princess of Mars, as Amy was princess of Mercury. I think you get the picture. The problem is that I really can't remember you Serena. There was no sailor Moon to the best of my knowledge." Rei's face was so sad at that statement. "I know that you want to know more about your past, but I just can't remember."

Serena walked over to Rei and put her arm around Rei's shoulders. "What's there to be sorry for? You have remembered the most so far, other than Luna who feels that we only need to know what we need to know and nothing more. That can get a bit frustrating," said Serena, flashing an amused look towards the cat who was getting ready to vocally defend herself. "We'll figure out more about me when the time is right. How about you tell me about Venus and Jupiter. Maybe they are people we know. I really want to get us all together again."

Rei felt such support and strength from the blonde sitting next to her. It was like nothing she had felt in this lifetime, but familiar just the same. Serena, whoever she was in the past life, was a very strong person with a very important purpose. "Well, I just remember that Venus was extremely caring, always wanting her friends to be happy and loved. She was very outgoing, finding a friend in everyone she met. Jupiter was kinda standoffish, if I remember correctly. She liked to be on her own, in the woods, practicing. She was very dedicated to everything that she did. She was also very protective of those around her. Should you be lucky enough to be her friend, you were set for life. She also had the unmanning ability to find evil as fast as I could."

Amy saw that this session was draining Rei. She also saw that Serena hasn't really recovered from anything she had done today, and was feeling the affects, while trying to listen to Rei. "Well girls, I think we need to call it a night. I sure have homework, and we've had a lot of revelations today. But before we go, I think we need a quick gossip session on Miss Serena and her date with a slightly older hottie named Darien."

Rei started to laugh at Amy, who had a sly look on her face. She wanted to know about the afternoon just as much as Amy. That boy sure was a hottie, even though he was very standoffish.

Serena blushed a deep crimson color. "ummm" stuttered Serena. "We went for a walk."

"I want details girl!" Rei said, starting to poke at the girl still sitting next to her. "Spill it!"

Serena batted at Rei's hands. "There isn't anything to spill. We went for a walk. I saw Lita. That's about it. Now leave me alone!!" 

Amy and Luna started to laugh at the two who were beginning to wrestle on the seat. Serena was trying to protect her sides as Rei was poking and tickling her, as Serena was too ticklish for her own good. "You two are hilarious."

"Make her stop!" cried Serena. No matter what she tried to do, Rei was still there poking at her. It just wasn't fair.

"Rei, leave the poor girl alone. You know we won't get anything out of her that way. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Fine!" huffed Rei. She was having fun torturing poor Serena. "Well you all better be off if you are going. Grandpa will be in shortly to check on me. I'll see you both tomorrow or soon."

As they were leaving, Amy remembered that they had not yet given Rei a communicator. "Hey Rei, this is a communicator. It's on a private frequency that even I can't crack. It must be some Lunarian technology that we were given along with the henshin sticks. Just push whatever button you need, the sign of the warrior is on there, or just push the main button for all call."

Rei grabbed the communicator. "My sign is here. When did you add it?"

"I didn't," answered Amy. As we find more people they just show up like they were there all along. I think they actually are, we just can't use them while the person is inactive."

"That makes sense. Well this will cut down on my phone time and worrying that someone else will pick up. I'll see you both soon." and with that Rei pushed them out of the temple.

*************************************

__

Somewhere in the dark

Jedite sat looking at the planet Earth. 'How could those girls be so powerful?' thought Jedite. The only people that powerful were the warriors for the moon. They only followed the rule of the queen, but she was dead. 'I'll get them yet, if it's the last thing I do.' 

Well, that's all for now folks. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I feel so loved when I get those little messages. I see I'm even on some favorite lists. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you all there. Have a great week and a fabulous weekend. I hope everyone enjoyed St. Patty's day!! Be safe. 


	17. What's with Lita?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story, simply how the story is written. I borrowed all of my characters, and some of the plot, from Sailor Moon and its creator. 

******************************************************

Jedite knew that he had to figure out the mystery to these girls that kept beating him. Beryl was going to figure it out that he was being beaten by what looked like a gaggle of 14 year old girls who looked like they were playing dress-up in small sailor costumes. What could be more humiliating than that? He wasn't sure, but the one thing he was sure of was that Beryl could figure it out and use it. There is no way that she would take the easy way out and just have him killed for his incompetence. He figured that they had to be somehow related to those warriors from the moon, but they had all been destroyed a millennia ago weren't they? Or were they resurrected just as Beryl and the rest of her people had? That gave him an idea. Maybe the weaknesses of the warriors of old would still be weaknesses for these new "scouts."

**************************************************************

Serena awoke with the sun the next morning. She knew that she would be shocking poor Luna, but she felt something drawing her to the park. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it was a pull none the less. It was like something was calling her to get her lazy butt out of bed and make it to the park. She figured she better go. She slowly got out of bed so as to not disturb Luna, left a quick note on the counter, and took off out the window.

When she arrived at the park, she saw that Lita was gazing out at the pond there. She seemed to be hurting, but from an old pain. Serena knew she was the reason she had been called, but she couldn't understand this connection with the girl. There was something here that she would have to talk to Luna about. Suddenly Lita seemed to realize that she was no longer alone. "Serena?"

"Hey there. I woke up with a huge urge to watch the sun rise from the park. I didn't quite make it, but it's still beautiful here none the less. What brings you here?" Serena was trying to make the conversation light, to ignore the tear streaks running down Lita's cheeks, and the pain that was refected in her eyes.

"It's the anniversary of my parent's death." 

Serena tried to hold back a slight gasp. She knew that Lita was on her own. She seemed to be living with some distant relative or else they were in town here watching over her, but she didn't know this was the reason. She figured there was some romantic story like her parents were busy exploring Africa and wanted Lita to continue her education in Japan while they were doing that. "I didn't know."

Lita continued to look forwards. "I don't really talk about it. I can't believe that I even told you. I guess it's because I feel this connection to you. And the fact that you don't think I'm a crazy angry freak who got kicked out of her last few schools for fighting. It's true that I have had problems with fights, but they aren't usually my fault, but no one believes me as I always win. Always…" and with that Lita broke down and started to bawl. Serena rushed to her side and took her in her arms. She didn't know how to comfort this extremely independent girl. "It'll be alright." she kept murmuring to Lita. They were the only words of comfort the girl had. 

Slowly Serena felt the presence of her friends. She glanced up and saw a tired Rei and Amy standing in the background, looking completely out of place. It was as though they had been dragged from bed as well. "Hey guys."

Lita lifted her head from Serena's lap. She saw the other girls there, and quickly wiped her eyes and tried to move away from Serena. It wasn't easy, as the bench they were on was rather small. "What are you both doing up so early?" asked Lita.

"Well," started Amy, "it's the strangest thing. I felt the need to come down to the park, like someone needed something and I forgot about it or something."

"Yeah," echoed Rei, "I had the same feeling."

Serena knew there was a connection. Maybe Lita was one of their lost scouts. There was no other explanation for why they would all know to meet in that specific spot this morning when Lita needed the comfort and support of friends. "Well, I don't know if we forgot something, but Lita isn't having a very good morning. Some painful memories are coming back today."

Lita looked swiftly at Serena. 'Is she going to tell them what's going on?' she thought. 'Will that change their perception of me?'

"I'm so sorry!" both Rei and Amy said at the same time and came to give her a hug. That was the only thing they could do in the circumstances. "We're here if you need to talk. It's even a Saturday so we don't have school."

That made Lita smile. These girls who didn't even really know her were ready to be there for her. She knew there was some bond there that no one was ready to figure out yet. She just hoped that it didn't vanish with the wind.

"Well, how about we all go back to my place for breakfast then? I love the idea of getting to practice on all of you."

Serena smiled. "That sounds fabulous Lita. We get to make requests right? Because I want one of everything."

Lita broke out laughing. "That's quite a bit of food. How about I just pick yours out and you just eat whatever I make. I'll let Amy and Rei decide as they don't seem to be as much of a food hound as you are."

By this point Rei and Amy were laughing uncontrollably. Serena was looking slightly depressed at the thought that Lita wouldn't cook her everything, and Lita herself couldn't stop laughing. Lita felt very blessed at whatever force had brought the three girls to the park today and helped to remind her that life did go on, and that there was joy in it. 

Suddenly, a flash of light was seen in the trees. All four girls felt a huge wave of evil enter the area. Serena's first response was to want to change, but with Lita there, that was very hard. She glanced at her fellow scouts and saw that they were going through the same tug-of-war that she was. Just then Luna appeared, racing directly to Serena. "Luna? What are you doing here? How did you get out of the house?"

The cat looked at Serena as though she were a brain dead blonde.1 She just batted at Serena and took off running towards where the light had come from. Serena knew that she was supposed to follow, but she also knew there was no way she was going to be able to ditch Lita. Serena noticed that she was in a fighters stance. "You know martial arts?" she asked Lita.

"Yeah, my dad was big on it, and passed the love of it to me. It's one thing I have left from him. Lately my senses have been going nuts feeling all the evil energy that has been floating around Tokyo."

The scouts all looked at each other. Lita had displayed all of the qualities that Rei had said Jupiter had just the night before. Was it possible that their friend was the scout? Only Luna would know for sure. The girls grabbed Lita and took off after the cat. 

As they approached the scene, they saw Luna watching Jedite. He was again creating some youmas. Maybe this time they could stop him before he started something involving civilians. "Luna," Serena called in a whisper. "Come here quick. I have something to ask you."

Luna crept over. She had a questioning look on her face. "Does she feel familiar to you? Like someone we have been looking for?" Serena asked.

Lita was looking at Serena like she's nuts. First she knows to come to the park, then they drag her INTO an area with an evil superhero, now Serena's talking to her cat like she's actually going to respond. NUTZ!!

Luna looked at Lita intently and quickly responded. "You're right Serena. Good work."

With that response, it seemed as though Lita was going to faint dead away. A cat talked to her, actually talked to her. Well, to Serena anyway. "That's what we thought," Serena answered. 

Luna did a quick flip, and suddenly there was a pen, a really fancy pen, floating in front of Lita. This day was getting weirder and weirder. "If you want to know what's going on, you are going to have to grab that pen and say 'Jupiter Power,' but it is a huge responsibility once you do that."

Lita knew that this would be a major decision she had to make, when suddenly, everything crashed around them.

*********************************************************************

1) I just wanted to say to anyone I offended with that comment, that I am also a blond, and have had to deal with a lot of the blonde jokes and stereotyping, but sometimes, it's true and Serena IS blond, so that's why I said it that way. 

All right, Sorry for how short the chapter is. I've been busy with my nifty jobs (not really) and haven't had time to really get to this much. I wanted to thank all of you reviewrs!! I have over 160 reviews. I didn't believe in my wildest dreams you would all review so much, but that doesn't mean I want you to stop. I enjoy your comments almost as much as writing the story. Keep them coming. On a personal note, a friend of mine had an accident while preparing to go to war. He fell at the training camp and is now in critical condition. I am asking for everyone's thoughts and prayers for my friend, Adam. Thanks bunches. 

Firelightz 


	18. Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*****************************************

Lita could only hear the girls scream around her as she grabbed for the floating pen. She knew that she had to save her friends, and this was the only way to do that. She felt a rush of power as she spoke the words the talking cat had told her to say. She felt almost whole for the first time in a very long time. 

Jedite had noticed the girls standing in the distance. He felt there was something different about them. Maybe they were the brats that had been stopping him from completing his mission. The only way that he could really know would be to push them. By sending an attack their way they would either turn into the Sailor Scouts as they were being called because of their outfits, or they would be killed. It didn't really matter to him what the outcome was. They were simply human.

Luna felt Jupiter transform. She knew they were in trouble with the attack that had just been thrown at them, but there was hope.

Lita felt pain as she never had before. She also knew that it was not her pain. She was experiencing someone else's. Just as she was getting her bearings, she saw her friends. She had been spared from the attack because of her transformation energy, but her friends had not been so lucky. Serena seemed to be hurt most of all. She didn't know whether to fight Jedite now, or get her friends to safety. What would Serena do in this situation?

Serena felt Jupiter. She knew Lita had carried some connection to the girls that went beyond friendship. Friendship was one thing, sisterhood was another. That was one thing that all of her girls had, was a bond that surpassed almost all others. Nothing could change that bond, not even death and memory loss. Serena also knew that she was in trouble. While Lita may not have suffered the blast because of her transformation, Serena had jumped to protect her friends. She had taken the hardest part of the attack, as well as the largest amount of debree that had fallen from the surrounding trees. 

Amy couldn't believe what was happening. She felt the blast just after she felt Jupiter transform. She knew she should have felt more of an impact though. She knew she had to reach her pen and transform if she wanted a chance at all of helping. She was able to project her pen, and softly whispered the phrase. Nothing could have felt better. She knew she was still hurt, but the extra energy given from her planet was healing her, allowing her to fight back. 

Lita felt Amy transform. "Mercury, we need to get these two out of here. The blonde is the worst off, but the raven haired girl is not much better. They seemed to have felt the worst of the blast."

Amy looked strangely at Lita. 'Why isn't she using their names?' she thought quickly. The look Lita was giving her seemed to be one of exasperation. What was she missing. Suddenly it made sense, as though Lita were able to actually tell her the situation using telepathy. Jedite was paying close attention to the girls. He had noticed that 2 of the girls transformed, but that 2 were still humans. He would be waiting for a slip like their name so he could track them down. That just proved how hurt Mercury was, to be out thought by Jupiter. 

"I totally agree Jupiter. Lets teleport them out to safety. It will cause the least amount of jaring to these civilians."

Luna, who has been able to crawl out from under some rubble was impressed. She didn't think that the girls remembered the teleportation capabilities. It was something that had been used most often by the leader, as that person had the most power, but all the girls could do it when push came to shove. They just usually needed help. Their emotions were giving them added energy, which was good as Serena and Rei were not going to be able to help the girls out. 

Amy grabbed Lita's hand over the two girls. She was relieved when Luna jumped into the circle. She started to silently chant, hoping that Lita remembered the chant as well. Apparently she did because suddenly there was a rush of power and they were in Lita's house. 

Lita retransformed quickly. "Serena!" she yelled. She couldn't believe that her friend had suffered so much so that her friends could be spared. Lita was trying to shake Serena awake. "Wake up girl!" 

Amy knew she could not yet detransform. She was not healed yet, and if she did change, her energy level would drop drastically leaving Lita to help them all. "Lita, get a grip girl. Shaking her is only going to cause more damage. I just hope moving them didn't cause any more damage than that psycho Jedite did. 

Lita let go of Serena's shoulders so quickly that Serena jerked again. "Oh my goodness, I didn't think of that. What happened back there Amy?" The tears quickly forming in Lita's eyes were to much for Amy to take. She had to much to deal with as it was. 

"Jedite must have noticed us there, and figured that only the scouts would have been able to sense him. It's not like he really values life, so if he was wrong, that was just more people out of the way. I think that you grabbed the pen just before the blast hit and were protected. None of us were so prepared, and were hit pretty good. Because I was at the back, I was hurt least. I am still healing which is why I'm still Mercury. Serena jumped in front of everyone. I think that Rei may have been trying to stop her and received almost as much of the attack as Serena. We need to get them to a doctor."

Luna jumped up onto the couch that Lita was sitting on. "You can't take them to a doctor. As you have been discovering yourself as Senshi, your bodies have started changing as well. The doctors will notice the discrepancies in the blood as well as the healing factor. You will have to do it yourself Mercury. Lita here can help you."

Mercury looked dumbfounded at the cat. Why hadn't she thought of that as well. "I can't do this on my own! Lita, do you have any first aid knowledge?"

Lita looked away from Serena, to Mercury tears streaming down her face. "No, not really. I mean I know the basics but that's about it."

"Darien!" Mercury suddenly shouted. "He's a med student. He'll be able to help."

Luna wanted to jump onto Mercury and box her ears. "You can't bring civilians into this. They can't know your identity, or that of anyone else. He will notice something when you have these critically ill people you WON'T bring to the hospital. He's not dumb."

Amy looked at Luna. "There is something about him. I have a feeling that he is the only way we are going to get Serena to wake up. Something from the past is telling me this. It's like I'm remembering something too soon, but that without the knowledge Serena will surely die. I also know that she's the only one who can heal Rei. Luna," Amy whispered suddenly, "why did this have to happen?" 

Luna, not able to take both girls crying, started herself. "I don't know."

A short time later, Amy had been able to change back. She was still weak, but she was able to function on her power now. She walked into the kitchen, where Lita was fixing all sorts of goodies for when Serena woke up. "I called Darien. He's coming. He asked about Serena and he sounded freaked out. How can he know something's wrong?"

Lita looked up from her stove. "There is something just at the fringe of my memory. I know that he plays a role, he was something important to us in the past. I also know I'm not supposed to remember this first. I feel as thought I'm violating something incredibly precious to me." Lita dropped the spoon and brought her hands to her face and started to shake her head. "Why can't she just wake up? You said that her external and internal wounds were not really all that sever. What kind of an attack was used?"

Amy felt the same way as Lita. "I don't know. I just hope that Darien has some sort of a connection to Serena that he can pull her back to us. I feel her slipping away and it hurts, it hurts so much." And with that, Amy walked back to Lita's bedroom where the girls were lying peacefully on Lita's queen sized bed. 'Wake up, my friend.'

****************************************

Well, that's it for now. I hope you are all enjoying the story. I don't know where this big turn came into play, but it's there. Next will be what's going on in Serena and Rei's mind, as well as Darien's entrance. Thank you for those of you who reviewed. You all are very special, just like those of you who read without leaving your mark. I hope you all have a special Easter. 

Firelightz


	19. Is it all a dream?

Disclaimer: This is not owned by me, but the deviation is my idea. 

******************************************************************************

When Serena woke up it was dark and hazy. She was searching for any sign of something familiar, something to give her a clue as to where she was. It didn't seem really dark and foreboding, but the area wasn't welcoming either. The last thing that she could remember was finding Jupiter and jumping to save her friends from Jedite's attack. She knew she hadn't had time to henshin so it was possible that she was dead. This place did not remind her of anything she knew about heaven or hell, more of a purgatory. But that place didn't really exist, did it?

'Serena' came a voice from the shadows. 

Serena jumped, "Who said that?" she screamed. She didn't like being surprised by anything, especially when she was not in her Sailor Moon form. 

'That's not important right now. You are here because your body needs to heal and your mind needs to work through some issues that you have. They are affecting your life, and the lives of your family and friends. Simply think of me as your guide during this time of healing.'

"While my body heals? You mean I'm not dead? What kind of issues do you think that I need to deal with? I have no issues." Serena couldn't believe that some voice that wouldn't even identify itself was going to tell her what was wrong with her. Sure she might have _some _things that she needed to work on, but that doesn't mean that yet another person was going to point that out to her. 

'Calm down Serena. I am not hear to judge your or criticize you. You will be able to do much better if you don't start putting up roadblocks now. You know you were hit by a strong attack of Jedite's, and even you realized that you should be dead. You have more strength in you than you know, and while that is tapped by your body, I'm going to use the opportunity to help to heal you. You have changed so much from who you are simply to try and please others or gain attention. We are going to deal with some of those problems now. Especially since you have started to change on your own.'

Serena made a grunting sound and plopped down where she was. She knew she had to deal with that the voice said. She knew her body needed to heal. She couldn't feel the pain, but she knew she was hurt. That was the only time her mind brought her into this protected room. She was starting to remember it now, but not very well. She didn't think she had entered here often, which was a good thing. She still didn't want to deal with her 'issues' as the voice said she was going to. Everything in her life was fine, wasn't it? Maybe the voice thought she was insane or something. Didn't they say that insane people had issues instead of problems?

'You are not insane Serena, not even close. But you are lost, and hopefully we can start to lead you back to your path again.'

Serena jumped. She hadn't actually voiced any of her concerns or her rational. "Stop reading my mind, it's freaky!"

'I can't. But I won't remark on it unless you 'voice' it.' answered the voice. 

"Well, at least give me some time to deal with this turn of events."

'I can grant you some time, but don't take to long. Even now your friends are worried over your state. You can't leave here until you have the key.'

"The key?" asked Serena, but there was no answer. She was alone.

**********************************

Rei was standing in front of a great fire when she seemed to break out of what seemed like a trance or sleep. It seemed very similar to the eternal flame from the shrine, but had a different feeling around it. It seemed older somehow. 'Where am I,' she thought.

'You are here.'

Rei looked around. 'Here huh,' she thought. 'Lot of help that is.' She could have sworn she heard a giggle after her last thought. She knew that she should look around for a way out, a way home to her friends and her grandfather, but the fire was calling her. It was as though she had to look inside, see it's secrets.

'You are here for a reason Rei. All will be revealed in the fire.'

Rei followed the advice the voice gave her. She somehow knew the voice wasn't harmful or threatening. It was simply a guide. "Who are you and how can you read my mind?"

'That's not important, as you already know. Don't ask questions you don't need the answers to just because they are normal. The answers to the important questions are in the fire. Once you have learned all it needs to reveal, you will be able to awaken. Only one can call you back from the sleep you have been placed in. Your body now tries to heal from the evil attack of your enemy. Relax now and let your mind be opened.

Serena had been wandering around trying to figure out what to do. In the end she figured that she might as well do what the voices said. She needed to get home, and it sounded like the only way to do that was to give into what this crazy voice wanted. 

'Crazy am I. Just a moment ago it was you who was supposed to be insane. I am glad that you are willing to cooperate though,' chuckled the voice. As she was listening a couch appeared just behind where she was standing. As soon as she sat down, a screen appeared in front of her. It reminded her of those standing screens that lecturers used when they didn't have a permanent screen at there lecture area. 'What you are going to see may be memories of yours or incidents that you indirectly caused. They focus on you and your family mostly. Your new and important friends have not been as affected by your decisions as your family and your friend Molly. Just watch for now. I'm not leaving, but you won't hear from me until you are done.'

"What are you talking about? How have my decisions affected my family or Molly? Why wouldn't they have affected my friendships with Amy, Rei and Lita?" questioned Serena. She knew that she sometimes made decisions that caused her to seem stupid, clumsy, or the typical blonde. How would those decisions affect others though? Why wouldn't they have affected the Senshi? Serena received no answer from the voice, and started to watch as the screen came alive with movies of her past.

As Serena watched herself grow up, she saw the changes. She saw herself becoming more and more scared to reach out to her family, scared of being pushed away. She saw her do things simply for attention, such as throw a tantrum or get a bad grade on a test. She also saw her parents being worn out from work and taking care of her and Sammy. She saw her parents worrying about her, about what she would do and how they could reach her. She saw that they knew she was hiding her potential, making them even more frustrated with her. She saw how some of their mistakes caused them so much grief they cried themselves to sleep at the same time she was. 

Finally Serena was shown her life since being found by Luna. She saw how she was starting to become more self-confident. She noticed how she was doing better in school and didn't do things simply to draw attention as much. She watched as her parents would rave about the changes in her at night, instead of worrying and crying. She also watched as her Senshi were confused by her attitude. They knew the potential in her, especially Rei. She knew that they were frustrated with her being 'blond' and not living up to her role as Sailor Moon. 

As it came to an end, Serena knew that there was one last thing she had to deal with. But what?

'I see that you have started to trust your instincts more. Unfortunately I can't show it to you. The time has come for you to rejoin your friends. I think you have learned what you need to know now to better lead your warriors. 

"Thanks," was the only answer that Serena could come up with. What did you say to the person who pointed out your flaws and made you see they weren't flaws but self inflicted actions? It was good that she could begin to work on this now. Her scouts needed the best leader they could get. 

Rei saw the enemy. She knew that Jadeite was just the beginning. She knew that there was still Venus to find and that there was a lot they all needed to work on to become the warriors they were destined to be. She knew there was something important that she was not being shown, something that would impact everything. Just as she was beginning to think she could find it, she was cut off and jerked back from the fire. 'That's not for you to know yet, young Rei. Take the knowledge and use it in your struggle. Your strength of character will have to pull Serena to be the leader we both know she can become. Don't let the other scouts stop you from helping her to reach her goal. Sometimes being a good friend means showing them a different path, regardless what they want to see or hear.'

*****************************************

Darien rushed to Lita's. He couldn't believe what Amy told him. Serena was locked in some trance. How did they know he had superhuman powers? Did they know he was Tuxedo Mask? He had just figured it out recently for himself. He just knew he had to get there as quickly as possible.

******************************************

Alright, so I didn't give Darien as large a role as I thought I was going to. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm kinda running into a bit of writers block, so I hope you all will bare with me while it hopefully passes soon. I want to thank everyone for the thoughts for my friend. He's not out of the woods, but he's awake and functioning. Have a fun summer vacation everyone!!


	20. She looks like a princess

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the characters, but the new plot line is my creation.

  


**********************************************

  


As Darien continued to rush to Lita's, he thought of his life before Serena and what would happen if she were no longer there. He didn't have to think all that hard about it as before Serena there was nothing but getting through the day, getting as smart as he could, searching for something he could not find. Once he had run into that bubble-brained blonde his world started to change. Things seemed brighter and friendlier. He had a purpose as well, because that seemed to be the same time that Tuxedo Mask emerged. Now he had a beautiful friend, both inside and out he finally admitted to himself, and a mission that helped him to protect the defender of the city. Now that was all in jeopardy. 

  


As he arrived at Lita's apartment, he wasn't sure he could do it. He wasn't sure he could enter and see Serena hurt and not be able to fix her. But at the same time he had to try. He quickly gathered his courage and knocked on the door. He heard feet scrambling across the floor and suddenly the door was ripped open. Lita looked ready to send whomever away, but he saw the recognition flash across her face and she almost crumpled right in front of him. "Darien, you're here!" came Amy's voice from the living room.

  


Lita quickly regained her composure and moved out of the way to let Darien in. He had gotten there so quickly. He must have known how important that it was for him to be there. She knew he felt something for Serena. Hopefully his skills from studying medicine would help her newly found friend. "You don't know what this means that you got here so quickly." Lita paused for a second and then continued, looking at Amy instead of Darien. "Serena's in the bedroom, but before you go in Amy and I have to tell you something." 

  


Darien looked back and forth between Amy and Lita. What could be so important that they would stop him before going into the room? Did they have to prepare him for the worst? If she was so bad off that they had to prepare him she should be in the hospital. Even his powers couldn't do miracles. He was only a first year medical student. He wouldn't know what to do in a serious situation.

  


Amy looked at Lita and then directed her whole attention on Darien. "Serena and Rei are unique and I don't know how that is affecting their injuries. We need to tell you the reason why we didn't take them immediately to the hospital instead of here." Amy saw that Darien was impatiently waiting for her to continue. It was so hard though, to tell this boy that the four girls were actually Sailor Scouts. She had been keeping the secret so close to her heart, now to tell Serena's secret as well as hers seemed to be wrong somehow. The only weird thing was that it seemed right that it was Darien, as if he had a connection that none of them knew about. "You have heard of the Sailor Scouts right?"

  


Darien looked at Amy as though she were crazy. Why talk around in circles? If she was going to ask if he was Tuxedo Mask she wished he would just do it. He shook his head and then decided to just interrupt her and admit it. "Amy stop. Of course I've heard of the scouts. You were the one that told me they helped Serena after being attacked and brought her here. I don't know how you know that I'm Tuxedo Mask and somehow have extra healing powers, or if the scouts found out somehow found out and told you, but I just want to get in there to help Serena. We'll discuss the rest of the details later," and with that he pushed his way into Lita's bedroom. 

Amy and Lita's jaws dropped. Darien was Tuxedo Mask? When did that happen? Why didn't they know? So many questions were crowding into their minds that it took a second to figure out Darien had gone into the bedroom. Quickly Lita and Amy followed him. 

  


Darien stopped short when he saw Serena lying on the bed. She looked like a sleeping princess. The fairy tale stories from his youth drifted through his mind. If only he were a prince and she was a princess and a magical kiss would bring her back to life. But he knew that life was never that simple. He slowly walked to the edge of the bed and knelt beside Serena, slowly lifting her hand to his lips. Then he heard the girls enter the room. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, not looking away from his angel.

  


"We don't know. They were both hit by a strong beam sent by Jedite. Serena was hit the hardest, but Rei was hit by the deflected power, which is also very strong. Their external wounds seemed to have healed with the same rapid healing power they have when transformed, but they won't awaken," answered Amy in a quiet, reverent voice.

  


Darien's head snapped up at the explanation. "Transform?" he asked hoarsely. 

  


Lita and Amy glanced at each other. "They are scouts Darien. That's what we were going to tell you in the living room. We did not know that you were Tuxedo Mask, nor that you had extra healing capabilities than you have developed as a med student," answered Lita.

  


Darien was floored. Serena and Rei were the scouts that he protected. As the news sunk in he didn't really feel all that surprised. He felt the same connection to Sailor Moon that he did to Serena if he was truthful to himself. It had always been harder for him to admit feelings for others, because what if they didn't share those feelings. It was much easier to block them out or gloss them over. It was easy to say he was infatuated with Sailor Moon as she was an unattainable spirit he saw only in the heat of battle.

  


"She's Sailor Moon. Rei must be Mars," said Darien softly. He looked at Amy, "And you must be Mercury. But I have no idea how you fit into this Lita. There are only 3 scouts."

  


Lita looked depressed. "I'm Sailor Jupiter. It was because of me that we were all out there in the first place. My discord had pulled at Sailor Moon and she found me in the park feeling sorry for myself. Because of how sad I was and how much it affected Serena, she internally called the other scouts as well. Suddenly there was Jedite and all hell broke loose. Luckily we were able to get them out by teleport, but we knew we couldn't take them to the hospital. Realistically there has got to be something different on a genetic level than your average joe. Maybe they wouldn't have found it at the hospital. Maybe its something you actually have to look for, but we couldn't chance it. We hoped that you could help bring them back from wherever they are. We have seen Serena's attachment to you. We have seen Sailor Moon's devotion to you, although we didn't know at the time that it was you. There is something between you two and hopefully it will pull her back from wherever her mind is now." Tears were running down Lita's face by the time that she finished her explanation. Amy touched Lita's shoulder and offered a hug. Lita quickly turned into Amy's arms and started to sob. Amy was quickly crying as well. Darien wished there was so sort of consolation that he could offer the two girls, but he had nothing he could give them yet.

  


Darien slowly stood up and started to do as he had been instructed in his classes. He assessed the damage done to the bodies of Serena and Rei. He could find nothing physically wrong with them that would appear without the aid of technology. "I don't know what to do!" Darien exclaimed frustrated after a half an hour of evaluating the girls. "There is nothing that is physically preventing them from waking up that I can see. Amy, have you used your computer scanner to see if there is anything internal wrong with the girls."

  


Amy nodded. She had done that right away. At the time there were some injuries, but now, as she scanned them again, they seemed to be healed. It was as though they were waiting for something to wake them up.

  


Darien ran his hand through his hair. "I wish this were a fairy tale and all I had to do was kiss Serena and she would wake up."

  


Lita snapped her head up at that. She quickly looked at Amy and saw the same surprise in her eyes. Maybe that was the key. Maybe Darien had to kiss Serena to wake her up. It couldn't hurt. Lita slowly got up and went to Darien.

  


As she placed her hand on his shoulder, Lita said, "Darien, maybe you should try it. Most likely it won't work, but our lives are almost like fairy tales now. We have magic powers we can't explain and are slowly regaining memories of a past life filled with things you can only dream of. Maybe, in this case, that will still hold true. It can't hurt anything, and might even make you feel better."

  


Darien looked started at Lita. She was suggesting that his first kiss with Serena was while she was unconscious. But he supposed she was right. "You agree Amy?" Darien asked.

  


Amy was still working through the process of what was being discussed. "It can do no harm. I will tell you that what you said about fairy tales pulled at something in me, as though it was the answer we were waiting for. I can't explain my feeling, but I don't know what else to say."

  


Darien nodded. He would do it. Maybe there was just enough magic left to bring her back to him.

  


He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Serena. He looked at her porcelain face, long eyelashes and full lips. He slowly lowered his head to place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. Suddenly he felt movement. He jerked his head up. Slowly Serena's eyes opened. "Hello my love." she said softly. Then her eyes fluttered closed again. This time there was not such a sense of danger. Darien glanced worriedly at Lita and Amy who could not have looked more stunned.

*********************************************************

  


I am so sorry for the wait on this story. My computer has been in the shop for literally 2 months. Best Buy finally decided they were threw trying to fix it and gave me a new one because of the warranty. Wasn't that sweet? Please review and let me know what you think of the story and where its heading. I need all the feedback I can get. Thanks and have a FABULOUS weekend!

  


Firelightz


	21. What's going on with Serena?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but please don't copy my storyline.

*****************************************

  


A week had gone by since that fateful morning that Jupiter was found. Darien, shocked by Serena's declaration, made hasty excuses to leave. He did not seem to be able to deal with everything that was happening, especially having the object of his hidden affections in both persona's declare their love to him. He could not believe that she had answered his kiss just as a princess would in that fairytale he had been joking about before initiating the kiss with Serena. Also, she was Sailor Moon. He had worked along side her, had lusted after her, and had dreamed of her in that persona. Rei and Amy, whom he had not had much contact with were Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. He had worked with these girls, but knew nothing about them. Now, there was also a fourth girl, this Sailor Jupiter or Lita. It was to much to process all at once for him.

Serena had awoken a few hours later, completely disoriented and remembering nothing after seeing Jedite. She could not remember being hit, Darien, or his kiss. She was excited to hear that Lita was Sailor Jupiter, and that there was one scout remaining to be found if Rei's predictions were correct. Serena also seemed slightly changed by the whole incident. She seemed to have new knowledge that had never been tapped before, never used in her life. She was much more graceful, such as would be expected of royalty or something. There was an astounding change in her intellect. She was now reaching, and occasionally exceeding Amy's scores on school assignments and tests that were given during that week. While she had a long way to go to improve her overall grade, she had made huge strides in just the one week. She also showed much more decorum in her daily life. She still maintained the enthusiasm for life that she had always had, it just seemed much more restrained and organized. She still ate everything in sight, but at a slower rate. It was as though some of her innocence was missing after the fight with Jedite and everyone felt the loss.

Rei was similar in that her personality changed, but not to the extent of Serena's. She could not remember much of the fight, simply that she was trying to protect her when something hit her. Luckily she did not remember any of the pain associated with the injuries. She did know that something or someone had revealed some important information to her subconscious during her coma. She also knew that it was very important that she did not reach that knowledge until the time was right. She would be the leader for something, but what it was eluded her. This knowledge grated on Rei, as she was used to having her fire reveal all important information too her. Now it was resolutely still, simply being there to calm her during her frustration. She was able to remember more from their lives in the Moon Kingdom, but she felt that it was insignificant information. She knew that they had loved their princess with a passion unrivaled by anything else they had known. She knew more of their individual roles, and had discovered that they had basically fallen into the same pattern this time around. She still could not remember anything of Serena or the specifics of the moon princess. The only thing that she was certain of was that they all had died trying to save that one special girl, as well as their world. 

Life continued on slowly as the others adjusted to the changes in Serena and Rei. Ms. Haruna was in a state of shock about Serena's dramatic turn around. She had almost given up hope of ever getting Serena to show her true potential. She had seen the intelligence in the girls eyes, the hunger for more knowledge, but no drive to show how much she knew. It was as though Serena wanted to be seen as ignorant. She had almost inadvertently given Serena detention for cheating or scheming or something, but had recovered in time to really pay attention to her student. Serena seemed to have a calmer aura around her, something not quite natural. There were times during her week that she wanted to see the Serena she knew, instead of this sweet stranger who had taken her place.

Serena's parents were just as mystified with the change in their daughter as her teachers were. They could not understand why she had suddenly turned into this perfect student and child. They had grown to love Serena's rambunctious ways, her infectious laughter, and her ever-present smile. True, the improvement in grades was something to rejoice over, but simply because in the end that would offer their little girl far more opportunities in her future. They only wanted the best for her. Now they suddenly had the perfect little girl that they had always thought they wanted. It just proved to them beyond a shadow of a doubt that you shouldn't wish for what you don't have, as you just might get it and find it to be much worse than dreamed about. All they could do was hope that this change was for the good and that they would eventually see their exuberant girl in this formal stranger.

******************************************************

  


Serena sat looking out her window. She knew she was shocking everyone with these changes that had overcome her. She didn't feel quite responsible for them, but knew that there was no reversing them, simply living with her new lifestyle. She was confused why people would be upset with the changes though. As long as she could remember she had teachers and her parents harping for her to shape up and act her age, to mature and do better in school. Now that she had done those things, they would congratulate her, but have a slightly sad look in their eye. She still wasn't what they wanted her to be. Would she ever be able to get it right?

She was also having problems with Darien. He was completely avoiding her. She had asked Amy and Lita if something had happened the night of the accident, but the two girls clammed up and would just shoot glances at each other, as though they were hiding something. She did not know if it were to protect her or him, but she knew it was just easier to let it drop. The two girls did not deserve to be caught in-between her and Darien. This was something she was just going to have to figure out for herself. All she knew for certain was that she and Darien had been fine before the accident, but since she had woken up he was no where to be found. She did know that he had discovered her identity that night, and that they had found out that he was Tuxedo Mask. Serena, however, knew something else had happened that night. There had to be some reason for his behavior.

Suddenly, a strong icy feeling filled her. She knew that her week reprieve from fighting was at an end. Quickly she pushed the all button on her communicator. Serena waited quietly as all the scouts answered her call. They were all asking questions over each other as to why she would call them at once. When the last scout answered, Serena simply stated, "Girls, we have a problem."

Each of the scouts face fell. They had never heard Serena speak in such a detached voice. They were surprised by the cold each of them felt, the fear working its way into their stomachs. Rei was the first to respond. "What's going on Serena?"

"Youma. I don't know where it is yet, just that it has generated and will start to hunt soon. I would like to get to it before any innocents are injured, but I doubt we will have a chance like that."

"Since when can you sense the creation of a youma Serena? We have always had to wait for them to attack someone before able to knowing they were even around," asked Amy in a small voice. She was scared by this new Serena. She held just a small role in the collection anymore, and was more than a little afraid that with Serena's new intelligence, she would no longer be needed. 

"I"m not quite positive yet Amy, but I simply know it's true. I think that it means some of my prior abilities are starting to come back to me after the accident. And do not worry Mercury, you will never, and can never, be replaced. You are our intelligence guru. Without you we are lost, just as though you made a blanket of fog to hid us from our goal."

Amy blushed. How did Serena know that was what she was thinking. While it did feel good to have her fears out in the open and addressed, she was concerned she was able to be read so easily. Serena continued through Amy's musings. "Amy, I need you to get out your computer and search for any unusual energy readings. Once we have that, we should know where this creature is and hopefully stop it before it does much of anything." And before Serena was done saying the sentence, the eye computer was out and Amy was searching. "There is a huge negative energy source around Tokyo Towers. I have a feeling that's where this creature is. My concern is that this signature is too large for one being, we may have multiple youma to deal with."

"Alright girls, you know what to do. Henshin and get there as soon as possible, I'll be there shortly after you."

************************************************

  


Darien felt Serena henshin, but could not feel danger around her. What was going on and why was she calling to him? Did she know that such an affect on him? He still could not get what happened the day of the accident. He could not even bring himself to talk to Amy or the other girls, even though they had nothing to do with the incident. He felt so confused inside, which was very unusual for him. Everything in life had a plan and a reason. The only thing before this that had fallen out of wack was his dreams of a princess and his transformations to Tuxedo Mask. But with those he had worked through them himself and gotten by. For some reason Serena's declaration meant more to him than anything ever had, but he knew that it wasn't real, and he was unable to get over the pain it caused him. He realized, as the pull from Serena grew stronger, danger more imminent, that only she held the answers, and only with her would he find the peace he sought so desperately.

******************************************************

The girls arrived at basically the same time, all henshined and ready for action. As soon as they arrived, they noticed a crowd surrounding a girl. As they walked closer they noticed that she looked identical to Serena as Sailor Moon, but wasn't. She did not have the sparkle, the flair that surrounded the mythical superhero. This was simply a girl with some powers who was Sailor Moon's twin. "That's right, I have decided that I am not going to help you pathetic humans anymore. What have you done for me other than pursecute me in an attempt to find my identity and therefore ruin my life. Don't call on me anymore," and with that flippant statement from the imposter, she jumped from her impromtu podium and ran away, disappearing into the mist that had appeared around her as she left. The scouts looked to each other, then to the creature left by the fake Sailor Moon.

Out of nowhere, another scout ran to join them. She looked very similar to Sailor Moon as well, but with long flowing blond hair tied back with a red bow. Her uniform was lined with orange and had a white cat perched on her shoulder. "What are you girls waiting for? We have to get these civilians out of here." And with that, the white cat jumped to the ground and scurried off.

As the scouts looked to the civilians, all they saw was chaos. People were running everywhere trying to get over each other just to get away. Some were simply screaming, standing in one place causing a roadblock for those fleeing. The injured were rising, but it was not from the youma yet, who was simply making a lot of noise as to what it was going to do to get energy. Amy looked at Rei, "We need a plan."

"Universe Release!" echoed through the air. All the scout flipped around to see a girl about their age, in a similar fuku, holding a crystal and blowing on it. As she did a shower of sparks floated through the area surrounding Tokyo Towers. The people began to calm, then fall asleep where they stood. Quickly the only people left awake were the scouts and the youma. What was going on?

***********************************************************

  


Sorry for the long wait on update. I had a bit of writer's block. I hope that this chapter makes up for that. Have a great day and REVIEW!

  


Firelightz


	22. New Scouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything attributed to the manga or anime. 

******************************

            All the scouts were stunned by this new soldier. Who was she and how did she have the power to put a large group of people to sleep where they stood? And how was she sure that they would be safe there, since the Youma had not been taken care of and may use the death of some of those inert humans as punishment for attacking it. "Girls wake up! We only have so long before the spell wears off and these people will again be in the middle of the fight. Trust me that they are safe where they stand!" yelled the girl in the shadows, running towards them. 

            Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter looked at each other and then back at the girl, two new people to deal with, and a large monster that appeared to be as dumbfounded as the girls. It had lost it's source of energy, and almost felt trapped by the spell that had been cast on the humans. The girls decided that introductions could be made later, after the youma was dispatched to where it came from. "Lets go!" yelled Mars.

            It was as though someone turned on a light in the girls. They all worked in complete harmony with each other, seeming to know which spell to cast to weaken the monster and in what order, while defending each other. Finally, when the monster had been beaten to an inch of it's life, the newest scout screamed "Healing Animation!" With that the creature turned back into the tire it had been originally and the threat was over. All five of the girls stood looking at each other, unsure what to do next. "I'm very proud of you all," started the powerful scout. She looked identical to Sailor Moon, but with a different outfit and a different attitude. She seemed to ooze grace and peace, even throughout the vicious fight with the youma. "You have all started to tap into your protection powers much more efficiently than your predecessors. Soon you will ascend to your former glory and be able to again protect the entire universe from evil threats. You will not see me again unless a dire emergency. Peace and wonder continue to work in you." And with that she started to walk away.

            "Wait!" yelled Ami. "Who are you?"

            She slowed and looked back at the scout of intelligence. "You know who I am, even if you don't want to realize it. Search your souls to find the answers you seek. You have them all trapped inside." And with that she just disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

            Mars looked at the girls and knew they had to leave. She had an idea of what was going on, whether that was because of her experience earlier that week or some other reason, but this was not the place to discuss it. "Girls, lets get out of here. The people are starting to wake up and will have questions." She looked at the new girl, who had retrieved the white cat who seemed identical to Luna. "I would ask that you come with us. I know we have a bunch of questions for you."

            The girl with the big red bow just smiled. "That was the plan all along Mars. There is much that I have to tell you and now just as many questions. Just lead the way." 

************************************************

            As the girls got back to the temple they were full of questions. They had all dehenshined along the way, and had discovered that the new scout, Sailor Venus, was Mina Smith. The name was familiar to all 3 girls as the most recent model for the Sailor V manga series. She had been brought back to Japan by that company after years of living in England. 

            "When did you find out that you had your special abilities?" asked Lita. This was all still so new to her it was hard to imagine someone as proficient in it as Mina. "Artimus found me when I was twelve and had just started looking into modeling. We started fighting crime in London almost immediately, but he was fond of reminding me that this was just practice, that my real tests would be much harder once I had found my team, you guys. He explained as much as he could remember from the Silver Millennium, which wasn't as much as I would have expected," she answered while glancing at the white cat that was busy quietly talking with Luna who had been his partner in the past. 

            Rei was extremely interested in what Mina had learned from the old cat, but she was very concerned for Serena. The girl who had forewarned all the scouts of the imminent youma did not show up to help fight, or now at the temple when they were discussing the events at the battle. She did not know yet that they had found the last of the inner senshi, their given title from the Silver millennium. And what was most troubling was that they could not reach her on the communicator. She had never ignored a call before, why start now when she had been so vigilant in everything else that had happened since finding Lita? Her other concern was that Darien, otherwise known as Tuxedo Mask had not come to the fight. They were really not sure as to how he knew of the battles, especially because he did not have a communicator and his identity was only recently discovered. The cats did not remember him from the past either, which was also troubling. Was he really part of the Negaverse, or was he simply an unknown factor that had arisen in time of need?

            Rei was not the only one who was concerned. Luna knew that Serena was on the way to the battle earlier that day. For her not to have arrived was very frightening. Luna jumped on to Amy's lap just then and said, "Girls, I know you are all as concerned as I am, and hiding it very well, but we need to find Serena. She knew that you all would be fighting, was on her way in fact, and for her to have not arrived to help is very disturbing indeed, and her not arriving just makes the situation that much more perilous."

            "I agree," said Lita. "Before I would have said that she got lost or something, but whatever was awoken in her after the fight with Jedite would not allow her to be this tardy. Something must be wrong!" Lita emphasized the last statement with slamming her fist into her open palm. 

            Amy looked slightly sheepish. "I have already run a scan for her. She's not in the city. I was hoping she would somehow get here, but without a reading there is no way that we will be able to find her. Somehow she vanished." And with that statement Amy looked away at the wall. She had not wanted to tell the scouts this troubling news. She was scared pandemonium would break loose. 

            But instead of the outburst that Amy had expected the girls just sat in stupor. Their friend was missing more than they had suspected. To not be in the city at all was very frightening indeed. And if Amy did not know how to find her, that was even worse. "Can't you try again? Maybe you got the energy signature wrong? Maybe that changed in the last week with her composure," asked Lita. 

            Amy was impressed by the ingenuity of her friends. "I'm impressed that you would think of that Lita, but I have already changed her signature, and you are right that it did change. She seems to be becoming someone else, and her signal is constantly changing, but for some reason the computer has been compensating for the changes just fine and I've never had a problem till this afternoon in locating any of you girls if I needed. In fact, all of our signatures are always changing, more with each fight that we have. The encounter with the mystery scout has extremely changed our readings, they are much stronger than they have been in the past, but Serena wasn't there and therefore would not have the strong change yet."

            Just then the door swung open, and Darien was carrying an unconscious Serena. 

******************************************

Sorry for the wait. I haven't been inspired for awhile, and I'm trying very hard to get some new chapters out for this story. I thank you all for your patience. Firelightz


	23. Where am I

The girls gasped as they saw Serena limp in Darien's arms. Rei was the first to gain her composure. "What happened?" she demanded.

Darien pushed past her into the temple, searching for somewhere to lay Serena. He walked quickly to a large pillow, but instead of setting Serena down he sat, cradling her in his arms. Serena seemed to snuggle closer, as if in sleep.

"She's alright. I know how this may seem, but she is just exhausted." Darien said as he gazed lovingly at the girl, his hand moved to caress her face, slowly moving her hair back from her face.

The girls all looked at Darien in complete confusion. "Where has she been?" questioned the soft-spoken Amy.

Darien looked up at them all again. "That is her story to tell. I can only tell you that she has had more than one shock this evening, and just needs rest and time to process. I can assure you that she will let you know what is going on, when the time is right." And with that Darien's eyes glazed over, as if reliving the evening.

* * *

Darien couldn't explain it. He had felt drawn to the fight, but did not see Serena anywhere. Then suddenly he saw the new scout as she was preparing her enormous sleep spell. There was something overpoweringly familiar about that young woman. To call her a girl would be wrong somehow, even though she appeared to be the same age, or younger, than the scouts themselves. He knew that he would not be needed for this battle, that the scouts needed to find in themselves that they could defeat these creatures on their own. He also saw the newest scout staying off in the shadow, watching the girls as they conquered their first monster without Serena.

With that thought Darien felt a cold chill surround him. Where was she? He felt that she was there, somewhere, but could not see her. Was she hurt? Why wasn't she helping the scouts? He wanted to run, to find her and reassure himself that she was well. He didn't know if he could survive another major catastrophe happening to Serena. He was slowly coming to grips with the fact that he was falling in love with the girl. He figured that there was some connection between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, something from before either of them could remember, but he was discovering that he loved the girl for herself. She was so cheerful and caring, a little ditzy but he wasn't sure that was because of some sort of hiding mechanism. He understood that completely, as he closed him self off from most everyone for as long as he could remember to prevent the excruciating pain that he experienced when his family died. He couldn't remember his name, or theirs, but he could remember the pain of loss, the torture of knowing there should have been some way to keep them, to save them, even when he was only 5.

He snapped out of his thoughts just as the newest scout yelled a phrase eerily familiar to one that Sailor Moon would yell. Then she was gone, in a shower of sparks. And he felt that Serena was gone too. Could it be that Serena had changed somehow to become this new scout? There were so many things they didn't yet understand about the sailor scouts that anything was possible. He suddenly had a huge pain run through him. Something was wrong with Serena, but the direction he felt her distress coming from was the moon. What would she be doing there, and how would he get there?

Then he felt something strange, a feeling of thinness, and suddenly he was gone.

Serena awoke with a shake of her head. She remembered going to the battle, slightly behind the other scouts, but then nothing till now. Where was she anyway? As she looked around she realized she was surrounded by walls so white they almost glowed. Everything seemed to have a magical feel, as though it were an illusion. When she got up she realized she was dressed in a beautiful white princess gown. What in the world was going on? Was she in a dream? She quickly pinched her arm, feeling a slight amount of pain she quickly decided that this wasn't a dream, and knew she needed to get answers.

She pushed her way through the door and was in a long hallway. She felt like she should know this place, an overwhelming sense of déjà vu coming over her. Then she saw it, the throne room. She knew she was on the moon, in the castle of her princess, that mystical person they were created to protect. Maybe now she would have more information for the scouts and they could find the girl and get on with their real mission. Maybe the princess could help them to defeat the negaverse. Or at least give them some clue as to the importance of this crystal that everyone wanted. Luna seemed to know that it was basically all-powerful but the only people who truly knew the true power of the crystal was the royal family as they were the only allowed to touch or study it.

As she entered the room she saw Darien standing in full armor looking as dazed as she felt. What was he doing there? He turned to her slowly, as though he sensed her presence in the room. Feeling drawn to him, she quickly walked to him. She loved the sense of peace and calm that he could bring to her, even in the harshest of situations.

Darien looked around as though in a daze. He didn't quite understand yet what had just happened. He had been in the park, watching the girls, when he felt that strange sense of fading away to awaken in a beautiful room. He was slightly comforted at the same time of being in awe at the craftsmanship of the room. It was as though the room were made of marble and glass, but with a special aura about the room as though saturated with magic and love. He couldn't quite understand it, nor make his senses explain more fully to him. He felt that he should already know the room, as though he had spend a lot of time there, as well as the area around it.

As he was realizing he was in full armor, as though a soldier of some past lifetime, he felt a presence. He slowly turned to see the most beautiful creature to walk on Earth or any other planet. He realized that it was Serena, dressed in a stunning white princess gown that seemed to glitter as she walked, but not from gems or sequins, but just as though the material itself was made of the same substance that emanated from the room. He saw her moving towards him as though she were floating, and felt him move to meet her on her journey.

"My princess," whispered Darien. He didn't feel in control, and didn't know where those words had come from, but they felt more right than anything in his life other than the stirring kiss that he had shared with this girl not a week ago.

Serena blushed as she heard the words. She felt as though he had spoken them to her many times, with the same loving tone that came now. "Endy," she responded in a longing tone. Then stopped suddenly. Why did she call him Endy? It was Darien, she knew that, but she had called him a pet name for someone else. What was going on?

Darien heard the name and felt a chill pass through him. Why was that right? Why did that name stir something so strong in him? And suddenly he was blinded by memories. Thoughts streamed through him as though a wall had suddenly lifted and he was gifted with the life he once led. Visions of him and Serena, or Serenity, meeting in this very room. Times of laughter, teasing, and loving echoed with every memory that slammed into him. "Serenity."

Serena saw him stop. She saw his eyes almost roll back in his head. She had triggered something, something very powerful by what she could tell. Maybe this name, Endy, meant something to him. Maybe it would help unlock who Tuxedo Mask was. Then she heard him whisper Serenity. The name of the princess? Before she could analyze that thought further there was a small bang, and she knew they were no longer alone in this room. She quickly ran to Darien, as though he would protect her from any danger that would threaten them.

"My children," said a woman surrounded by white. Serena could barely stand too look at her, as though she was never meant to see something so pure. "I believe that you are ready now to embrace the past. I hoped that you would be allowed to proceed slowly, to reacquaint yourself with your powers and your love, but that is not to be. The negaverse has become to strong, and only you two will be strong enough to defeat it this time, and only with the knowledge of the past and the full extent of your powers and devotion to yourself and your heritage."

Darien looked at Serena huddled in his arms. She felt so right there, so perfect. But this was not the time to be sentimental. "Who are you?"

The bright light around the woman slowly disappeared and there stood a beautiful older version of Serena herself. This woman had white flowing hair and was wearing a pale lavender dress identical to Serena's. "I am Queen Serenity, and Serena's mother."

Serena gasped, and would have fallen if Darien had not tightened his grip on her. "How can that be possible? I already have a mother. What's going on!" She demanded, each statement getting stronger and stronger, as anger started to fuel her. "I am not some warrior, or someone to be pulled around as has happened in the last months. I have a mother, and I had a life. But no, things continue to change around me. You have taken my life, but you will NOT take my family away from me!" By the end of the speech Serena was standing on her own, ready to smack the woman in front of them if Darien had not held her back.

The woman smiled. "I am not trying to take anything from you my dear. You are right, you do have another family, another home. But have you ever felt that you truly belonged there? That there was something in you, something so strong and good, trying to get out but not having a way to release it? Let me help you find a way to channel that, let me explain what your life can and will be."

Darien felt that Serena was going to go off on the woman again, and slowly pulled her back and took over the conversation. "That's all fine and well, but I'm not sure that Serena wants to jump right into the deep end here Ma'am. Maybe if you could just start with where we are and why we are here. Then you can get into the more complicated family matters that you were just discussing."

She smiled at the young prince. "Always the protector Endmyinon, even without your memories."

With that smile, Darien flashed through more memories. Memories of matters of his country, his world, and this woman, the queen of the moon and ruler of the Silver Millennium. Treaties, truces, charters, and other official engagements that they had negotiated together. Things that only the prince of Earth and the queen would have discussed. But that would make him…

"Yes Endy, Prince of Earth."

He snapped his head up. "How did you know what I was thinking, what I was remembering?"

She smiled a knowing smile. "You will remember quite a bit more before you leave here." She looked at her daughter, who was again unsure as she had seen Darien go into almost a trancelike state for the second time. "As will you, my daughter."


	24. Princess?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I am simply borrowing them for the story.

---------------------------------------

Serena could not seem to get her anger under control. Serena's gaze snapped back to the woman in white. "What have you done to Darien? You are not my mother, so stop claiming to be. My mother may not always understand me, may cause me to question myself and where I fit, but she loves me and is there when I need her most. How can you, who have not been there for any of my life, suddenly say that you are my mother? You may be from the Negaverse for all we know."

Darien started to come around again, with more knowledge retained than from the last spell. He remembered more of who he had been, and who this woman before them was. He also realized the only way to calm Serena was to validate Queen Serenity's statements. He reached for Serena's hand as he turned back to the radiant Queen. "You haven't missed any of Serena's life have you? Instead you've been watching her from this plane, seeing her fumble her way through her early years, not belonging but still being loved."

A look of overwhelming sadness overtook the queen's face for a moment, before wiped away by a look of pure love. "You are very perceptive Darien. I have been watching you, my sweet child, through all your triumphs and your pain. You have done so well for yourself, made yourself into a beautiful young woman, fit to be the Queen I know you will be. I have seen your parents struggle with your insecurities, with your uniqueness, hoping to be what you needed to guide you to the best possible life. I have no desire to take that love away from you, but simply to add to it, and to give you an understanding of who you are and what you can become, should you so choose it. Remember that everything in life is a choice. Just as you choose to become Sailor Moon, you can choose to be so much more, or simply lead the life you always dreamed of leading. You will be loved and cherished either way."

Serena was stunned. The love that emanated from this woman was almost overpowering. She felt drawn to it, as though it were something familiar. What if what this woman said was true? What if she was more than just Sailor Moon? If this were true, then she would be the woman that the senshi had been searching for.

"How is this possible?" Serena finally asked in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. "It is a long story, some of which you know already through Luna and Rei. There is so much more than they were allowed to remember, or even knew to begin with. Your past is filled with great love, and with all great loves comes great heartache. I can't stop you from remembering one without the other. And to remember your past you will have to relive both."

Serena was curious about the brief look of pain that flashed across the woman's face. None of the emotions fit with someone who could steal her childhood, change everything and everyone in her life with the drop of a hat. "Without the pain, the joy isn't as good, or as meaningful," she whispered. She wasn't sure she was ready for what was to come, but maybe it was better that way.

Suddenly, Serena and Darien were surrounded by a bright white light. Through it there was almost a slide show in her mind. She could remember Queen Serenity, the moon, her life and finally her love during that time. She could remember the struggles that she and Endy had gone through just to be together, as well as the all encompassing joy that showed through in every touch, thought, word, and memory. Then came the battle. She remembered the ball that was to announce the acceptance of the upcoming marriage between Serenity and Endyminon. She remembered the sudden Bang that shook every corner of the city. And she finally remembered the battle, or what she was alive to remember. The pain of losing Endy was overwhelming, living it again right after remembering her love for him. The light dimmed and Serena collapsed in Darien's arms.

------------------------------------

"… and when I came to, we were in the park," finished Darien.

The girls were shocked to say the least. They had been watching Darien as he explained what happened, with Serena curled in his lap, absently stroking her hair. There was something extremely endearing in how he was handling her, and how she curled so intimately into him.

Rei was the first to speak. As Darien had been telling his story, the locked memories from when she had been injured had been released, and she was remembering as he was speaking. "This is why I was not allowed to see who the princess was, or recall more about Serena. She had to remember first."

------------------------------------

During this, Jedite would not be pacified. How could he be beaten so easily again? He was learning their tricks, but they keep coming up with new warriors. It just wasn't fair. Soon all these problems were going to catch up with him and he would be fried by Beryl. She was NOT a patient dictator. He had to get rid of those girls, and he had to do so quickly.

-------------------------------------

Well that's it for now. I am SO sorry that this is a short chapter, but I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go from here. I did want to explain the transition a little more how Serena got with Darien and how they got back to Rei's. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you. May it bring you wonders beyond your wildest dreams.

Firelightz


	25. The Past Hurts

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena knew that Darien had gone back, but she needed to talk to her Queen. It was still hard to think of that woman as her mother, even with the memories back. It was like a movie had been played in her head, and she had yet to discern the emotions that those memories had brought. Right now she needed to focus on the familiar and ease into this newly found reality. She needed to know about the Negaverse and realized that what the Queen knew would help them to defeat this enemy from the past. "Can you help us?" asked Serena in a soft voice.

"Yes Serena, I will help with what I can. Beryl has always been an admirable foe. She knew when and where to strike. It seems, however, that this reincarnation does not have that control, or that foresight. She seems to have been brought back for her name recognition but to server more as a puppet. She has given the reigns to her generals and expects more results with less organization. She is ruled by her hate now, and her greed. Those two things will lead to her downfall and the downfall of her people. The people do not seem to blindly follow her now, but are controlled by some outside force, possibly the entity that brought Beryl back to power. Take extreme caution when trying to figure out what moves she is making, since she may not be the one actually making them."

"What being could have that sort of power? You taught me nothing about these evil creatures. How am I supposed to fight them when I barely remember my own powers?"

The look of utter confusion and loss on Serena's face made Serenity wish for the past where she could pull her baby girl into her lap and simply wipe the hurt away. "Oh my lovely Serenity. You have so much love in you; don't let it be clouded by confusion or sadness. Use that love, the love of Darien, of the girls, even of your Earth parents. They are the ones who will give you the strength you need to triumph over this evil. Love is stronger than hate because it is giving, while hate simply takes and can not easily replenish itself."

The love echoing in Serenity's voice started to crack the wall around Serena's heart. She knew this was her mother and the advice was not simply for the fight, but for life. Without making a conscious decision Serena launched herself at her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around the queen, tears starting to fall.

"Oh my baby," whispered Serenity as she soothed Serena's hair, holding on to her just as tightly with the other arm. "You must go. Everyone will be worried enough as it is. Know that I'm always watching, giving you as much love as I can. You must be strong little one." And just as suddenly as she had arrived in this strange dream world, she was back in her own body, curled around Darien, holding on for dear life.

"Serena!" shouted the girls as they saw her move and heard her start to sob.

"Shh princess, it will be all right. We are together. Hush now," soothed Darien as Serena tried to latch on even tighter, wanting comfort for all the horrors that she had just relived.

"You died; you all died for me," Serena kept sobbing over and over.

Raye looked over at the girls and motioned for them to leave the two alone. She knew that this was only something Serena was going to be able to get through by just letting it out and Darien was the best to help her get through it. The morning would come soon enough and they could sort through their past and help the other girls remember their pasts.

Mina knew that this girl was her princess. It hurt to feel the pain emanating from the girl, and accept there was nothing that she could do to help release that pain. She thought back to when she started to remember more of her past, her princess, her friends, and especially Malachite. Mina knew that these girls, her friends from the past, did not yet realize who was fighting with the negaverse. She wished that there was some way to keep that particular piece from surfacing or they all may be sobbing like Serena.

"Why did she say that? What did she mean that we died for her?" questioned Amy, breaking the girls from their private thoughts.

"There is more to Serena than what you know," answered Artimus. "I think that she has regained more of her memories than she was quite prepared for. She will explain what she meant when she can accept her memories." As he finished the door opened to reveal a very puffy Serena still holding onto a protective Darien.

Raye was the first to react. "Oh Serena!" and rushed to give the girl a hug. Soon Amy and Lita were in the act, surrounding Serena in a cocoon of warmth and love. "I love you all too," smiled Serena as she slowly extracted herself from her friends. "We need to talk." Just then she noticed the blonde in the room with the white cat perched on her shoulder. "Mina! Artimus!" and raced over to give her a hug stunning the other three scouts.

Mina couldn't believe how overwhelming it was to be hugging her princess again. It felt like coming home, a feeling of completeness. She had been waiting for this moment since she was born, even without knowing it. "Princess I missed you," Mina whispered into Serena's hair as they clung for dear life. "Oh Mina," answered Serena in a sob as tears overtook her again. She had always been known as a crybaby but this was different, tears from the soul, and they just caused Mina to hold her tighter in hopes of transferring as much strength as possible. "Don't you ever, ever sacrifice yourself for me again, do you hear me!" Serena whispered through her sobs.

Slowly they parted. Serena went back to Darien's warm arms and Mina sat down knowing that her best friend had some real explaining to do. She knew that the girls did not remember much, if anything, from the past so this was going to take some time. Mina was also curious if Serena knew about this new scout and what her connection was to them. There had never been such a powerful lone scout on the moon. The only person with powers even close was Queen Serenity.

Serena looked up at Darien, felt him give her an encouraging squeeze, and began her storytelling. "Girls you may want to sit down for this." The somber tone was enough to have the girls sitting, almost falling straight on the floor in an effort to hear what Serena's story. "There once was a young princess who begged her mother for more friends her age. Because the girls mother would do practically anything for her daughter she brought the children of the surrounding planets home to the moon for her daughter. It worked two fold, since those same girls were destined to be the young princesses champions, her private senshi. They grew up together, the very best of friends, their royal status never influencing their personalities. As the young princess of the moon grew older she became obsessed with the planet she could see out her window every night. Earth captivated her mind and her heart.

One day she devised a plan to sneak down to the planet to see if it was really as wonderful as she suspected. Her friends caught wind of her plan and did everything in their power to prevent her from going but in the end were unsuccessful. The princess teleported herself, using the powers of the moon, to a secluded garden on Earth. It was in fact the very garden that the prince of Earth was hiding from his friends, his generals, and his family. They had been trying to get him to decide on whom he should marry. There were many eligible girls, but none struck at his heart. Suddenly he saw her, this girl who appeared in a flash of light. Their eyes met and they were both lost.

This rendezvous continued for many months, with the princess escaping to his rose garden, him waiting patiently, postponing any marriage. Their love grew in secret but it grew strong and bonded them forever to each other. Both knew the gift they had been given even if the people of their planets would never understand. He knew that there was trouble brewing on his planet. One of the women that he had dismissed, a young girl named Beryl, had been rallying troops with surprising ease in an effort to discredit his family and have herself placed on the throne. He knew that if Beryl accomplished that she would not settle for Earth but would head to the moon next, and that could never happen. He would not allow such ugliness to affect his princes, his love.

Unfortunately Beryl was able to somehow overtake the prince's generals and use them against him. To this day no one knows if it was the true generals serving her or a copy with their memories implanted. Soon Earth was on the brink of disaster, but the moon princess was having her eighteenth birthday. The prince knew this was when he was going to be introduced, their relationship made public, and his formal request for aid. The prince and princess were guarded by the senshi who had long ago learned of the love affair, and approved after spending time with the prince and his generals. They were heartbroken at the loss of the generals who had become their loves as well. Little did the princesses know, but the Queen was also aware of her daughters relationship and while upset that it had been kept secret, did approve of the young prince. She was elated that they were finally going to be bringing their love out and showing the universe just how powerful love was.

Suddenly there was a huge commotion in the palace and the senshi were summoned to protect the queen and princess. Beryl had used her generals to kill the royal family left on Earth, and before allowing the moon to prepare for possible invasions, moved her troops immediately there. She quickly subdued the unprepared defenses and soon was in the palace with the generals of the Earth. Beryl found the prince protecting his love and grew blind with rage that he would choose this foreigner over her. She threw a well-aimed attack at the princess only to be intercepted by the prince. He professed his love as he slowly slipped away. In her overwhelming grief, the princess took her prince's sword and impaled herself to join him in death. She was unaware that her best friends, her senshi, were also dying at the hands of their beloved.

The Queen knew of only one way to save her daughter and the rest of her beloved friends. She used the power of the Silver Crystal to bind Beryl and send her family into the future to be reborn without the knowledge of the pain and strife, hopefully to have a much better life than they had just ended. The wish used all of the Queen's energy but did bring and end to the fighting and ensured that her daughter and court would be reborn in a safe time, only to remember the past in a time of great need."

As Serena ended her monolog she saw her friends were crying silent tears. They were always the worst kind, the pain going so deep no sound would be enough, their memories as overwhelming as hers had been. She felt Darien's arms supporting her and realized how tired she was after the retelling. Unable to continue with the heart-wrenching memories, Serena decided the rest would remain for later. "Girls, I know you all will have questions, but I need to sleep. This has been a very difficult day for all of us." And with that she felt Darien lead her back to the room they had just left for some much needed rest.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thank you for all your reviews. I am sorry for the long delay of the chapter. Hopefully I will get the remaining chapters written and posted soon. Enjoy and let me know how you like it.

Firelightz


End file.
